Las Vegas or Bust
by Coumba
Summary: Randy's excessive gambling makes a turn for the worst when he gambles virtually everything him and his roommates own. OC, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Randy Orton's excessive gambling makes a turn for the worst when he gambles virtually everything him and his friends own. To make matters worse, he gets into an unpayable debt with a mobster (Ric Flair) who spares him if he can pick up an unknown package in Las Vegas and return it in 3 days.**

"Alright Jeff, would you rather have a permanent eight-inch boner or a two-inch wang?" Dani asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's not like he'd used it either way" Randy muttered.

"Nice one, Orton!" Adam high-fived his friend .

The four friends sat around a small table with a tray of shots centered on it. They were in a dank, dingy bar. It was a bout eleven o'clock and the rain outside seemed to reflect a slow and tedious mood on the inside of the near-empty bar. About three other groups of people were drinking and carousing, but the lively and loud group of four seemed surreal in the dull atmosphere.

"Oh whatever man, I'd rather the eight-incher. And I'd be usin' it more than the both of you combined!" Jeff's deep southern accent blended oddly with the slight slur in his speech, due to his heavy drinking that night.

"Are you kidding me Jeff? You haven't has a girl in about five months!" Adam snorted all-knowingly.

"Hey guys, quit picking on Jeff! Just because he doesn't screw every girl he sees, doesn't mean he cant 'get' girls!" Dani contradicted.

"Well, of course, the virgin stands up for him." Randy teased.

"Yeah, Dani, I'll be more than happy to help you out with that problem." Adam grinned and winked at the slender brunette woman sitting across from him.

"I'd never Adam, and I'm not a virgin, thank you very much. Now can we get back to the game, please?" She sighed, irritated.

"Alright, Adam would you rather be sterile, or never be able to use birth control?" Jeff slurred.

"Oh man..." Adam contemplated the two options briefly, before shrugging and grabbing a shot from the tray, gulping down the alcohol in one swig.

"I knew it." Dani chuckled and shook her head.

"Orton, would you rather cheat on your girlfriend and have nobody know or not cheat, and have everyone think you did?" Adam inquired, slamming the shot glass on the table.

"No fair! He's gone through both already!" Jeff protested loudly.

"Alright, alright, bang a chick with no legs or no arms?" Adam chuckled as he menacingly at Randy.

"Oh that's just sick, man!" Randy cringed at the thought of either option. He grabbed a shot glass and threw it down in one gulp.

"Ok, now, Dani... Who would you rather have pop your cherry? Me, Adam or Jeff?" Randy's handsome face stretched into a snake-like grin.

"Randy, I'm not a virgin." Dani groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes as well.

"Uh oh! Is she avoiding the question?! Does Dani have a crush on someone we don't know about?!" Adam smirked.

"Oh please, I'd never like any of you like that. And as for the answer to your question, Randy.." She paused before gulping down yet another shot. "None of you."

Just then Dani, Adam and Randy all heard a loud thump. They all turned over to see their rainbow-haired friend sprawled across the floor, face-down.

"This is the third time third month the bastard passed out on us!" Dani groaned.

"Flip a coin to see who's bringing him back to the apartment with Dani." Adam said, digging in his pocket for spare change.

"Why me?! Why do I have to go?!" Dani whined, her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"You answered the most questions, sweet cheeks, meaning you drank the least, making you the designated driver." Adam responded, taking a coin out of his jean's pocket.

"Then why do one of you have to come with me?!" She continued to whine to the Blonde man before her.

"Heads " Randy said as Adam tossed the coin in the air.

"Have fun at home." Adam teased Randy, ignoring Dani's question briefly, before turning back to her. "Because you need a key to our apartment, and you left your's at home." Adam said dismissively, before handing Dani his car keys and waving goodbye to his two friends.

"Well how the hell is he going to get home? We're the one's with the car." Dani muttered angrily, once Adam was out of hearing range.

"He's got his own ride home." Randy nodded his head toward Adam, who was flirting expertly with a petite blond-haired woman. One of which he towered over because of his well-built physique.

Dani watched them, and saw in under five minutes he had the girl mesmerized by his charm, and she was walking out with him soon after.

"What do girl see in him? He's and insensitive jerk, and defiantly doesn't have a way with words." Dani said, struggling to pick up her heavy, passed out lump of a friend.

Randy came by and effortlessly picked him up and began to walk with Dani to Adam's car.

"It probably only seems that way to you. I'm sure if you didn't know him you'd be another one of his many 'victims'." Randy shrugged and dexterously tossed Jeff's unconscious body in the back seat of the car.

"You've got to be kidding me, Randy, I'm not one of those easy chicks you and Adam pick up all the time." She said in pure disgust, starting the car.

"It doesn't matter if you are or not. We'd take it like a challenge. It would take longer, but we'd have you, just like the rest." Randy boasted with an obnoxiously conceited know-it-all tone of voice.

"Now you're just full of yourself! If that was true, then why have neither of you touched me in our four years of knowing each other?" Dani countered, almost with the same over-confident manner.

"Because Jeff met you first, and he didn't try to make a pass at you. He's the reason we're all friends now."Randy shrugged.

"I'm glad he's the only one out of you three that possibly doesn't have an STD." Dani laughed manically.

"Excuse me, but I'm clean, I don't know so much about Adam or Jeff." Randy chuckled.

"Highly unbelievable. But whatever, I wont be touching any of you. So good luck with your herpes." Dani stuck out her tongue.

"Careful where you're sticking that tongue, Dani, you might catch something." Randy grinned.

"Oh you're so gross!" Dani pushed him playfully.

"Well, you virgins need to know these things."

"Randy, I'm not a virgin!" She exclaimed.

"Could've fooled me." He muttered.

Dani pursed her lips and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Alright, Randy, no skipping this one alright?" Dani said, glancing over at Randy before continuing. "Would you rather be incapable of love or honesty?"

"Aww, Dani you know I hate those mushy love questions!" Randy groaned in effortless protest.

"Come on Randy. Its not a mushy question! Just answer." Dani demanded, rather pleaded.

"Fine." He sighed, and contemplated the options silently, his facial expression softening slightly. "Well, you can't have love without honesty, in my opinion... But I don't really know what that whole 'love' thing is like yet. So, I guess I'd be incapable of love." His smooth baritone voice softened slightly as well. He glanced over at Dani thoughtfully.

"What about you?" He asked curiously.

"Hey, it was your question. Not mine." Dani defended, smirking slightly.

"Alright then, answer the question I asked you at the bar last. You have to pick." Randy countered, crossing his arms over his large, muscular chest.

"Randy... I don't know I wouldn't- "

"-Just answer Dani."

The perpetual downpour of the raindrops falling on the windshield, and road ahead of them filled the silence as Dani thought.

"I guess Jeff, he'd at least think something of it the next morning. You and Adam would make me feel like shit." Dani confessed, as she parked and shut the car off.

"Well thanks Dani. You really make me feel better about myself." Randy sneered with sarcasm.

"Well I'm just being honest. I mean, at least you're not as bad as Adam." Dani encouraged, getting out of the car and beginning to uselessly help Randy drag Jeff out of Adam's Black Dodge Ram 1500.

"I guess you're right on that one. I guess I am more selective with my girls. Adam on the other hand..." Randy grunted as he pulled his friend to the entrance of their apartment building.

"-Would fuck a pencil sharpener is I put a skirt on it." Dani grinned.

Randy's laugh brought a larger smile to Dani's face.

"Hey Randy?" Dani asked, pressing the elevator's button.

"Yeah?"

"That question you asked... keep that whole thing between us right?" Dani asked, worriedly, knowing Randy, he's probably tease her about it until she decided to kill him.

"Sure I guess." He said, opening his apartment's door with his key and tossing Jeff's unconscious body expertly onto the couch. His friend landed in an awkward position, his head leaning dangerously close to a suspicious looking bowl of chips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit, what happened here?" Dani decried at the eyesore of an apartment building, she cringed the site before her. "This place is a complete sty!"

"You say that like your surprised." Randy rolled his eyes, finding Dani's criticism superfluous. "We don't have time to clean this place up, and you know why?"

Dani quirked an eyebrow and flatly asked. "Why?"

"Because even if we did clean this place, it would return to this state in a matter of minutes." He replied mockingly.

Dani simply scoffed in annoyance and shook her head disapprovingly. The apartment was nice, if it weren't covered almost entirely with garbage. The floors were spotted with random beer stains, dirty clothes were scattered about the scene in a cumulative manner. Bowls of chips and empty beer cans graced the floors and tables in the same fashion.

"How do you and Adam pick up girls with your place looking like this?" Dani's tone was astonished.

"They usually aren't too focused on the condition of the apartment, Dani." Randy grinned deviously.

"Whatever, Orton." Dani struggled as she tried rolling Jeff's heavy body off of the couch. She groaned, amplifying it just enough for Randy to notice the struggling woman.

He took his time getting over to the smaller brunette. He displayed his great strength when he shoved the still-unconscious form off of the couch with one hand.

"Do you feel like hanging out with your dearest friend and watching a stupid-funny guy movie?" Dani's voice softened noticeably, her annoyed expression following suit.

"_Stupid funny guy movie? __**Dearest**__ friend?" _Randy scoffed at Dani's choice of words. "Really Dani, I didn't think you could get any more pathetic, but you've proved me wrong."

"So that's a no." Dani said dismissively, pursing her lips as she grabbed the remote from the couch.

"You got it, Dani." Randy said, heading in the direction of his room. Not even catching the expression of dejection on Dani's face. "Don't forget to lock the door on your way out when you're done."

She rolled her eyes briefly before turning off the TV and getting up. She carefully made her way to her apartment next door to Adam, Jeff and Randy's.

She heard a faint moaning coming from the other side of her apartment's door. She groaned in sheer annoyance when she almost immediately understood what the sounds on the other side of the door translated to; Adam and yet another woman he picked up. She didn't bother going into her apartment anymore, she didn't want to risk seeing the scene. Instead, she turned around and headed into Randy, Adam and Jeff's apartment, once again.

She stepped over Jeff as she sat on the couch, and began to channel surf aimlessly.

*

It was ten o'clock, and Dani's body began to stir when she heard the obnoxious buzzing of an alarm clock. She sat up and slammed her hand on the black box next to the bed. Her frown deepened when she realized she wasn't on the couch she fell asleep on the previous night.

"Randy?!" Dani called, rubbing her eyes to rid the of sleep.

"What?" The towering, tan, handsome man's eyes bored into her's.

"Why would you put me in Adam's bed? Do you understand how disgusting that thing probably is?! If I had a black-light do you understand the amount of stains I'd find?!" Dani practically panicked, climbing out of the bed in a rush to stay as far away as possible from Adam's bed.

"You're acting like the couch was any better." Randy shrugged, walking away from the bickering woman.

"You guys are disgusting!" Dani spat, her facial expression defined pure horror. She opened her mouth to continue to scold the handsome man (who'd completely tuned her out by now). But she heard a few disgruntling coughs, coming from the bathroom. She followed the noises until she saw Jeff bent over the toilet, profusely puking, with an abundance of added sound effects as well.

"Unbelievable." Dani shook her head and walked away from the scene before her. She glanced at her wrist watch and creased her brow in question. "Jeff aren't you supposed to be at work by now?"

"Shit!" Jeff;s voice was coarse and abrupt as she heard the toilet flush, the sink run, keys get picked up and a door slamming. The noises blurred and before Dani could blink, Jeff was out of the apartment.

*

"That'll be four ninety three." Jeff said flatly as he tapped a few buttons on the cash register, collected the five dollar bill from the customer and gave them back their change.

His expression of pure disinterest and fatigue mirrored exactly how he felt on the inside. His head was pounding with a familiar fervor, and his senses intensifies everything around him to the point of extreme pain, and discomfort. Every now and the again, Jeff's nose would wrinkle at the strong scent of coffee surrounding him. The aroma added an unnecessary depth to the growing headache, and unbearable hangover.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he buried his face in his hands.

"Err – excuse me?" A woman's voice interrupted Jeff's complaining.

Jeff looked up at the woman standing on the other side of the counter, who stared at him expectantly.

"Hello? Jeff, are you okay?" The woman waved her hands in front of the cashier's face.

Jeff's dulled green gaze fell upon the worried face of his 1-year-crush, Beth.

Almost immediately, Jeff's posture coiled into a near-perfect stance, and his focus snapped towards the now puzzled brunette in front of him.

"Yes?" Jeff struggled to say, as he strained to look as focused and intensive as possible. Sadly enough, the struggle reflected on his tired-looking face.

"Are you okay? You look terrible." Beth's brow's pulled together in concern.

"Oh, no, no.. I'm just a little..." He mustered up a fake yawn. "...tired. How've you been?"

"I'm alright... But, Jeff you look a little more than tired... you sure you're okay?" She pressed, ignoring the increasingly impatient crowd of people behind her.

"I'm fine... Hey, I've been meaning to ask you --" Jeff was then rudely cut off by an irritated buisness man behind Beth.

"Hey man, I've got to be at work in ten minutes, and I better be there with a cup of coffee in hand. So can you hurry this up some?!"

Jeff's headache seemed to respond with an intensified pounding, making Jeff clutch onto the side of his head, as if someone took a hammer and slammed it into his skull.

"Sir, please be patient, and I will be right with you." Jeff said in a strained, calm voice.

"Would you like to come over sometime? You know, for a movie, or something. I'd take you out to a movie **and** dinner, but I'm a bit short on money, you know, with the rent being due and all."

**You know Jeff, you forgot to mention you're short on money due to all those drugs you do. **Jeff's conscious pestered. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, it was the last thing he needed at the moment, a guilt trip.

"Oh Jeff, that's so sweet." Beth grinned, her face slightly turning the hue of a rosy pink.

**I bet you she wouldn't think you were so sweet if she saw you passed out on your couch due to another one of your _frequent_ drinking binges! ** His conscious mocked. He groaned in response.

"I'd love to... Here's my number" She nodded, jotting down her number on the back of the cafe's business cards, and handing it to him.

**So when we're you planning on calling her? _Before_ you smoke your pot? Or _After?_** Jeff ignored his conscious once again, he was too elated to listen to the annoying voice in his head. A boyish grin stretched his face into a truly dumbstruck expression.

Beth giggled slightly at the rainbow-haired cashier.

"I'll be needing that coffee I ordered, Jeff." She said, grinning.

"Oh... right." Jeff muttered, nearly forgetting he was working at the cafe.

He collected her money, gave her the change, and directed her to the barista working at the other end of the long counter.

He continued to work, and take care of the people's orders, his headache was still persistent, and his conscious wouldn't cease to be quiet.

**DRUGS AND ALCOHOL! That's ALL you care about Jeff! **His conscious screamed.

**"Lord, Jesus, Will you just _please_ shut the fuck up?!"** Jeff exclaimed in a pure agony as he clenched onto his colorful locks.

But his face expressed a great pallor when he realized the low humming of voices around him come to a brusque silence, and an elderly woman with overbearing bi-focals stood before him with astonished, wide eyes.

"This is going to be a long day." Jeff sighed, and whispered to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani's face twisted into a chafed scowl as she walked into her apartment and recalled the previous night's festivities. She solely remembered Adam's dumb decision to bring his "lady friend" into her apartment. That was the third time that month. One of those three times, he managed to destroy one of her many paintings she'd been working on. She didn't want to come home from Med school, and have to question the cleanliness of her furnishings. Especially when it came to Adam.

She let out a long, frustrated groan and dropped her messenger bag on the ground next her her, before she turned around and stormed into Adam, Jeff, and Randy's apartment.

"Where's the bastard?!" Dani muttered, scouring through the three-bedroom apartment.

"Which one? The Lawyer? or the Construction guy?" Jeff called from the couch, where he was dimly staring at the television screen, a small white blunt in hand, and a half eaten slice of pizza in the other.

"The sorry-excuse-for a lawyer." Dani replied, still rummaging through the filthy apartment for the blond Canadian.

"He should be off by now." Jeff said, letting out a stream of smoke.

Dani waved the smoke away from her face. She cringe at the strong scent of marijuana emitting from the colorful cashier before her.

"Wanna hit?" Jeff coughed slightly before attempting to hand Dani the blunt.

"Jeff, you know I don't smoke, unlike you, I've actually got a future to worry about." Dani said, waving away Jeff's hand dismissively.

At that moment, Dani heard the door open, and she spotted her target. She let her anger accumulate within her once again in a rush.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Dani's infuriated voice boomed, as she stomped toward the blind-sided lawyer.

"What did I do?!" Adam blurted in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"You stupid jackass! You brought, yet another, slut into my apartment!" Dani flustered, slapping the large man's arm, which didn't even cause him to flinch.

"I didn't want to disturb any of you in here! I was only thinking of you! I was being courteous!" Adam claimed, his voice cowering slightly at the rage of the small brunette before him.

"Being courteous?! You call that courteous?! Going into my apartment, and contaminating my apartment with god-knows-what, that's courteous?! Adam, I am so close to choking you to death. " Dani threatened, through clenched teeth.

Adam stepped a few feet away from the woman, his hands posed in defense.

"Dani, just calm down alright? I'll stay out of your apartment as long as you want me to. Just, please, calm down." Adam said carefully, trying to appease the increasingly furious brunette.

"Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! Adam, I gave you, Jeff and Randy those keys to my place in case of emergency, not for you to turn it into a fucking brothel!" She shrieked, her face becoming an intense shade of red, due to her mounting rage.

"Alright! Alright! I get it. I wont step foot in your place ever again." Adam grinned, as he threw his hands into an 'I surrender ' gesture.

Dani's glare narrowed, and she stepped closer to him, and extended her hand.

"I want them." She said bluntly.

"Want what?" Adam exclaimed, slightly panicking under his grinning exterior.

"The keys I gave you to my apartment. I'll give them back to you when I think you're ready to handle the responsibility." She said in a mocking tone.

Adam reached into his suit pocket and pulled out two key attached to a key ring. He raised them above his head and grinned deviously.

The much smaller woman groaned, and stood on her toes to try to reach for her keys. She

stretched and strained, but still fell about a foot short out of his reach.

"Adam you jackass, give me my keys!" She growled, jumping in another attempt.

"Oh come on, you've got more anger than that." Adam provoked.

In response, Dani grunted and strained to jump higher.

"You're going to need some more motivation!" Adam mocked, reaching behind the woman and slapping her butt with his free hand. And before Dani's mind even registered what he did, he furthered his amusement in her agitation, by quickly pecking her on the lips.

The brunette's eyes widened with over-whelming shock. Her expression at first was one of surprise. But in an instant, her face turned into an aggressive mix of wrath and disgust.

She pulled her hand back and slapped the blonde with every ounce of outward force she could muster. She then, followed the blow with a strong knee to his groin. The latter of which left the lawyer crouched on the ground, screaming in pain and agony. Dani grabbed her keys that he dropped on the ground, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Holy shit!" Jeff howled with uncontrollable laughter. "You should've just given her the keys man!"

The lawyer shot his friend the one-finger-salute, and continued to moan in excruciating pain.

Jeff scorned Adam continuously in response, deriding him with no regret, and no sympathy for his friend in pain.

The hours passed by and around one in the morning, Jeff was snoring obnoxiously on the couch, Adam was dozing away in his bed (which took him a while to crawl to), and Dani was already in a deep state of peaceful slumber. But this was the hour that Randy came stumbling into the apartment building, his breath reeking of alcohol, and his pockets near-empty due to another one of his customary gambling sprees.

This was the norm for Randy, he'd lie to his friends and say something about how he'd be late from work. Then he'd go to some nearby casino, and gamble practically everything in his pockets. The he'd come back to the apartment, completely wasted, and in a deep state of ennui.

The drunken construction worker mumbled something about how he wasn't loud, how that woman was stupid anyway, and about his boss's garlic breath being a distraction. Randy went on with his drunken rants as he pulled out his keys and walked into what he thought was his, Adam and Jeff's apartment. But in reality, the handsome man was walking into Dani's apartment, the one conveniently located next to his.

He trudged into the sleeping woman's apartment, and not paying attention to the excessively clean and neat surroundings, which was in complete contrast to his apartment. Randy made his way through his dark and distorted surroundings, until he tripped and fell onto a bed.

And at that moment, Randy was relieved of any worries he had. All he needed was a comfortable bed, to fall asleep and forget that he even ever existed.

*

The next morning, Dani stirred in her slumber when she felt something move in her bed. She frowned when she also felt the steady inhale and exhale of the sleeping form beside her.

Dani immediately jumped up from her bed with a petrified shriek. The latter of which startled the now-awake Randy.

"What the hell Orton?!" The young brunette screamed, whipping a pillow toward the shocked, and hung-over construction worker.

"Huh?" Was all Randy could stammer before rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. His expression read uncertainties and confusion when he looked around the neat room. The neat room that wasn't his.

"Have you and Adam been smoking with Jeff? Or have you two completely lost it?!" Dani screamed.

But Randy simply grunted in response. He knew he'd lose any argument with Dani, especially if she were upset first thing in the morning. He just ignored the brunette and let her scream in his ear.

"You guys are invading my personal space! I cant even sleep in peace without one of you guys screwing something up for me!" Dani continued.

Randy said nothing, and groaned as he crawled out of her bed, still clothed in his apparel from the day before.

"How the hell did you even get in my bed?! No, how the hell did you get in my apartment?! Better yet, why are you in my bed?!" But Dani rushed on before he could answer." You know what?! I don't even wanna know anymore! Just... just get out!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Randy muttered, as he made his way slowly out of the room.

Then suddenly, Dani let out an ear-piercing shriek, and threw the nearest, heaviest book near her, which just so happened to be one of her school books, at the construction worker.

"Jackass!" She yelled, before slamming the door and plopping onto her bed in a huff.

"Ahh!" She heard Randy groan. "Bitch!"

Randy walked back into his apartment, clenching the back of his neck in pain, thanks to Dani's amazing ability to hurl heavy textbooks over a far distance.

Adam and Jeff were rolling with laughter, when Randy walked in, wincing from the pain emitting from his neck.

"That-was-hilarious!" Adam said between bursts of unrestrained laughter.

"Shut up!" Randy said childishly, before walking to his room and slamming the door in response to his two friend's ridicule and mockery.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week passed, and Dani had come to forget about the incidents involving Adam and Randy. The incident involving Jeff leaving his bong in her apartment was also later forgotten. The four friends were anticipating the huge party being thrown for Adam's 30th birthday, and despite their frequent quarrels, they seemed to come together harmoniously for the event.

Before the four of them knew it, it was October 30th, Adam's birthday.

The scene was what Dani would describe as a "typical Adam party." It was abundant with beautiful women, loud, obnoxious club-music, and a lot more beer than necessary. Hectic was just an understatement to describe it all.

The luxurious penthouse the party took place in belonged to one of Adam's many "lady friends".

He decided to actually call back one of the women he met. He knew she was rich because she continuously bragged about her father, spoiling her rotten. So he used her to his advantage, and persuaded the woman to throw his birthday party in her penthouse. The rest was history.

Jeff was in an out of consciousness due to the bad combination of marijuana and alcohol. Every once and a while he'd wake up, barf into the nearest trash can, and then return to his unconscious state in a matter of minutes.

When he invited Beth to the party, he didn't intend on getting intoxicated at all. But when she left to go to the restroom, his temptation began to take over, and from that point on, it's been downhill.

Randy was slowly becoming more and more drunk with each passing hour, but he was indulging in his own vice, gambling. It had been three hours and the handsome man had bet off every penny in his pocket. By this time, he'd been waging his sole possessions, his wallet was probably the most valuable thing he put up. His mind had completely tuned out any thoughts that tried to ruin his indulgence in recklessness. And with each roll of die, or each dealing of cards, Randy fell deeper and deeper into his careless trance.

Dani wasn't completely sober herself. She 'let loose' when she realized she couldn't restrain Jeff from his drugs, Randy from his gambling, or even Adam from his women. She soon became as intoxicated as Randy, and was having a great time dancing off beat to the loud music and conversing with people she didn't know, and drinking more and more.

*

By one in the morning, Randy had become desperate. He had bet off everything in his name. He became nervous when he thought of his friend's possessions came to hind. He overcame his slight anxiety and began to look for one of his close friends.

He spotted and unconscious Jeff laying awkwardly across a luxurious couch.

"Perfect." Randy slurred, a vicious grin gracing his handsome features.

He made his way toward the colorful cashier, and began to search him in a rushed manner. He scoured through his pockets, and after a few minutes of searching his insensible friend, he found Jeff's wallet and quickly made his way back to the table.

*

By twelve noon, the penthouse was only occupied by the "birthday boy", his closest friends, and a few random dazed drifters.

Dani was just awakening from a bed she didn't recognize fully. She became even more dazed and confused when she discovered her abandoned clothing, scattered carelessly around the unfamiliar bed.

"Crap." She muttered as she hit her forehead with her wrist . The nights events came back to her memory in a blur. She bit her lip when she remembered what she did.

"How could you do this to me man?!" The deep southern accent came from the next room.

"Jeff?" Dani muttered,more to herself, rather the vivid cashier.

She then heard a loud, frustrated groan came from the same room, and most likely Jeff.

Dani then quickly grabbed her clothes from the ground and slipped them on, then quickly made her way toward what sounded like Jeff's aggravated voice.

The brunette stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene before her.

Adam was pulling on the jeans he was wearing from the night before, and a frazzled Beth was hastily yanking on her clothing as well.

"Jeff was standing in the doorway beside an astonished and confused Dani.

"Adam... Jeff, what the hell is going on here?!" Dani said, glancing at the scene before her in disbelief.

Beth then scurried out of the room with heated embarrassment written all over her face.

"As you can see, Dani, my best friend just stabbed me in the back." Jeff then turned to Adam. "Sort of how he did to my brother."

"God damnit Jeff, I said I was sorry! We were drunk alright?! Drop it!" Adam retorted, as he buried his face in his large hands.

"Is that your excuse Adam? You were drunk?" He snorted disdainfully. "I bet that was the same thing you told Matt when he found about you and Amy!"

"You said you wouldn't bring it up again!" Adam said through clenched teeth, growing quickly aggravated.

"You son-of-a-bitch! This is the second time! How the hell can I avoid it?! I don't even know why I'm still friends with you! First my brother, now me! I should've seen this shit coming, especially from a conniving bastard like you!" Jeff snarled, malice exuding from every word screamed.

"Jeff, calm down." Dani said carefully, nudging Jeff away from the ashamed lawyer.

"You disgust me, I cant believe I ever trusted you." Jeff spat, ignoring Dani's attempt to pacify him.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?! I'm sorry! Okay?!" Adam shrieked in annoyance.

Dani stood infront of the enraged Jeff, and began to push him back with as much force as she could.

"Jeff, come on." She grunted as she struggled to push the well-built man away from the conflict.

"Just stay away from me." Jeff said to Adam before he turned around and left penthouse.

Dani then sighed tiredly and turned back to a humiliated Adam.

"How could you do that to Jeff? You know he's liked her for so long." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, Dani, I wasn't thinking right." He groaned, looking up from his hands.

"Adam, you really hurt him."

"I know..." Adam muttered.

She shook her head disappointedly, and left the shameful man by himself.

*

Hours passed and Adam and Jeff went to work late, Dani decided to skip her classes that day,due to her unbearable hangover. But not any of the three had seen Randy that day. Until he suddenly appeared infront of Dani's apartment door.

"Randy? I haven't seen you all day... What are you doing here?" Dani answered the door,a puzzled expression gracing her features.

"Dani, we need to talk." Randy said sternly.

"Sure... About what?" Dani asked a hint of worry in her tone.

Randy was silent, and stared at the puzzled med student with a staid expression.

She pursed her lips and gestured for Randy to come in, sensing that the situation was serious.

"Randy... what happened? You're kind of scaring me here..."

The silent construction worker walked into Dani's apartment, and sat down on her couch, wringing his hands nervously, and staring down at the carpet, detached.

"Randy..." Dani's voice faltered, her hand rested on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Dani." Randy finally spoke. "I screwed up... last night, I made a huge mistake."

"I think we all did..." She looked down momentarily before sitting down next to him.

"No, I lost all of our money, Dani. Mine, Adam's and Jeff's. It's all gone." Randy groaned.

"Wait, what?!" Dani jumped from her seat. "What do you mean you lost their money? What the hell did you do?!"

"What else do you think I did? I gambled it off. I stole their wallets at the party, and gambled it off." Randy said, guilt overtaking his handsome features.

"You what?!" Dani shrieked, heat rushing to her face. "What the hell Randy?! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

He only groaned in response, obviously he was anticipating this type of reaction from the smaller woman.

"I knew you had a gambling problem, but.. god, Randy, did you really have to go that far?!" She rushed on before he could respond."You're one lucky bastard, at least you three still have your jobs!"

"See.. Dani, that's what I needed to talk to you about..." Randy's voice trailed off.

The fuming woman's glare narrowed, and she clenched her fists, ready for attack.

"What else did you do to completely ruin you and your roommates lives?!"

"I lost my job." He said calmly.

"How could you have lost the one thing that actually did good for you?!"

"I didn't exactly go to work everytime I said I did. I was out at the casino. I guess I missed a lot of days because of it and... well, got fired."

"That's just great... Really Randy..." She groaned, sarcasm lacing her words. "How the hell are you guys going to pay rent this month? Its due in about a week!"

"Well,see, that's the other thing. I cant lie to them about the money for too long... I'll need-" He corrected himself. "We'll need a place a to stay, just so we can... get back up on our feet."

The tall man stood, and towered over the woman, a pleading expression settling his features.

"Oh.. Oh no.! No way, Randy, I'm not letting it happen!" Dani exclaimed when she saw what he was implying.

"Dani, come on" Randy coaxed, taking a step closer for each one Dani took back.

"There's no way in hell, Randy. No. Forget it!"

"Please, Dani... Do it for us... we've been your friends for so long-" he advanced toward Dani quicker this time.

"I don't care, Randy, you got yourself into this, you're going to get yourself out." And with those dismissive words, she turned on her heel and quickly began to go to her bedroom. But a strong yank propelled her backwards, and she was once again inches away from Randy.

"Danielle, we need you... I need you. You cant just throw us out on the street like that." He took an unnecessary step forward, barely leaving a distance between the two. His hand grazing her arm, the other twirling a stray hair playfully.

"Don't try any of your tricks on me, it won't work, I'm immune to it. I'm your friend, not one of your skanks, remember?" Dani slapped away his hands, and attempted to walk away from him again.

"Well then Dani, I'm not leaving until you let us stay for a while. It wouldn't be long, and as soon as I find a new job, and they get some cash, we'll be out. This would be temporary and -"

"Goddamn it, fine Randy, just take this money and get out of here. It's all I have. You guys can move in once I'm done with my exams." Dani pulled out all of the bills in her wallet and shoved them into Randy's hands.

"-Thank you so much, Dani you don't know how -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get out of my sight. And try not to gamble off the money I gave you. Don't blow it."

"Yes Ma'am." Randy joked, before he dashed out of the brunette's apartment in an elated flurry.


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining once again, and Jeff was on the couch, positioned in his unusual, awkward slump. He was taking his routine after-work nap. The scent of marijuana was pungent in the air, and the living room was scattered with potato chip bags, and beer cans. The latter of which seemed typical in the trio's apartment.

The door swung open loudly, but Jeff didn't even stir. An enraged Adam stormed into the quiet apartment, making lots of unnessacary noise as he did so.

"Jeff!" Adam exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the slumbering man.

Once again, the multicolored man didn't even budge, and continued to snore obnoxiously.

"Jeff, you jackass, wake up!" Adam said, even louder this time, pushing him aggressively and consequently making Jeff onto the ground with a loud and heavy thump.

Still, to no prevail, did not Jeff awake.

"Jeff!" Adam shouted even louder, this time kicking the sleeping man.

Adam stared in disbelief at Jeff when he still didn't awake. He continued to yell Jeff's name, and Jeff never woke up.

"Alright, that's it." Adam muttered,more to himself, as he grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with water. He then dumped the bowl onto Jeff.

Almost automatically, Jeff sprang forward, from his deep slumber.

"What the hell?! Adam -" Jeff began to scold the Canadian.

"Jeff, my money's missing. Every single penny, credit cards, everything."

Jeff looked up at Adam, bewildered.

"What does that have to do with me, and more importantly, why are you waking me up?" Jeff snarled, wiping off his dripping face with his blanket.

"Oh, don't play dumb Jeff, I know you have something to do with my money missing." Adam snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. On the contrary, Adam, I have absolutely nothing to do with your horrible budgeting and your sad obsession with buying expensive things to impress cheap women." Jeff scoffed, feeling confident that he mocked Adam's lifestyle successfully.

"So that's it?"

"What are you talking about, Adam?" The cashier sighed tiredly.

"You know, at first I thought you stole my money to spend on your stupid drugs. But no that you mention 'cheap women', I'm starting to think you stole my money in spite of Beth." Adam accused.

"Number one, don't you ever call Beth 'cheap' again. And Number two, I didn't touch your god damned money." Jeff snarled in response.

"Oh, that's rich. Really.. Despite what she did to you, you still defend the woman that cheated on you..." Adam shook his head disapprovingly. "Never mind that though. I want to know where my money is, and I know you have it Jeff."

"I don't have you money Adam." A slight change in voice revealed Jeff's increasing impatience.

The sound of the door closing grabbed the immediate attention of the two bickering men.

Dani quirked an eyebrow and stared at the two, puzzled.

"Er..." She said, breaking the horribly awkward silence. "Have either of you seen Randy?"

They shook their heads no, and simultaneously began to glare daggers at each other, once more.

"What... happened? You guys look like you're going to murder one another." Dani said cautiously, walking toward the two.

"Your little friend here, thought it would be funny to steal my money. Just because he can't get over his little crush." Adam teased, he was beginning to sound more and more like a 10-year-old.

"Adam, so help me god-" Jeff began, through clenched teeth.

"Wait a minute Jeff!" She exclaimed, jumping in between the two. "Adam, before you go pointing fingers. Did you consider what else may've happened? Maybe you lost it!"

"I didn't lose it Dani." He replied flatly. "This bastard took it!"

Jeff proceeded to lunge for Adam's neck, but Dani tried to push the large man back. She didn't do well, but prevented the enraged cashier from choking the blonde lawyer.

"Stop it! Come on! Guys, quit it!" Dani pleaded hopelessly as she became uncomfortably sandwiched between the fighting men.

"You stupid Canadian!" Jeff shrieked as he grabbed Adam's blonde tresses and began to attempt to yank them from the roots.

"Is that the best you got?! Come on you druggie!" Adam mocked, kicking Jeff's shin as he struggled to get out of Jeff's grasp.

"Ow! Stop fighting! Please! Lets just talk about this!" Dani squealed, still in the middle of the growing conflict.

"You slept with Beth!" Jeff shouted, slapping Adam.

"You stole my money!" Adam retorted, grabbing Jeff's multi-colored locks and yanking on them.

"You killed my goldfish!" He slammed Adam's head into the nearest wall.

Dani finally found her way out of the fight, and began to try to push the two apart again; still failing.

"I... told... you... Randy was supposed to feed it! Not me!" Adam bellowed between each punch he gave.

"Bullshit!" Jeff kneed Adam in his gut, earning a aloud groan from the man, curling in pain.

Randy entered the apartment, but the two didn't stop to see who it was, they continued to throw punches. Dani, on the other hand, rushed to Randy, desperation apparent on her features.

"What the hell happened now?" Randy groaned at the sight of the two grown men, fighting like children.

"Adam thinks Jeff stole his money. Can you please do something?!" Dani pleaded.

Randy sighed and made his way toward the two. By this time, Jeff had Adam in a headlock, and Adam was flailing about helplessly. Randy pried the two apart, and stood between the panting roommates.

"Alright, you two douchebags. Dani told me about the problem. My money's missing too. I think someone stole our money at the party." Randy let the semi-lie rush past his lips smoothly.

Adam was silent.

"You see?! I didn't take your goddamned money!" Jeff stuck out his tongue.

"Jeff? Are you missing any money?" Dani asked, helping Randy with his lie.

"I haven't really checked... now that I think about it..." Jeff said thoughtfully. He went into his room, and back his wallet, opening it only to discover it was empty.

"Well then, I guess all three of us are screwed." Jeff said concludingly.

"Now Adam, next time you decide to pick a fight, can you avoid jumping to conclusions?" Randy groaned.

Adam glared at the two and stormed off to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the span of three days, Dani distanced herself from her neighbors, and became increasingly focused on her exams.

She'd occasionally hear an argument through the wall, while she studied. Arguments she could've prevented, stopped or even become a part of. She persisted through it though, and after those three days, she finally finished her exams. She decided to fulfill her promise to Randy, and inform him that him and his roommates could move into her apartment, temporarily.

She made her way next door, and let herself in with her key. Almost immediately after she stepped foot into the apartment, Adam rushed to her, in a lunatic's manner.

"Thank god your here! Dani, Jeff's lost it." Adam said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean he's lost it? Hasn't he already lost it?" Dani joked.

"No, Dani. I mean it. Jeff's on a rampage. Randy broke Jeff's flip-flops." Adam said, in a still cautious voice.

"The orange ones? So what? I though he never liked those ones." She shrugged.

"No. But Randy also lost his sunglasses and somehow broke the volume buttons on his TV."

"Why'd Randy do all of that?"

"About two days ago Jeff puked on Randy's shirt." Adam shook his head disapprovingly. " They've been at it ever since."

"Oh come on Adam, it can't be that bad."

Dani head snapped toward the sound of an alarm clock hitting a wall, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Dani rushed to the source of the loud noises, only to see Jeff with a broken flip-flop in hand. He looked rabid and frighteningly feral.

"Jeff... Put the flip-flop down..." She said cautiously, putting her hands up in a guarding matter.

She glanced behind her and saw Randy, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come here, you bastard!" Jeff charged for Randy, and got him in a headlock.

Randy winced in pain when Jeff tightened the hold.

"You baby-oil wearin' , sun-tanning son-of-a--" Jeff muttered.

"Jeff! Let him go!" Dani pleaded.

"You broke my flip-flop! Now eat it!" Jeff screamed, stuffing the broken shoe into Randy's mouth.

"What has he been smoking?!" Dani shrieked at Adam.

"I don't know! He just went nuts!" Adam shrunk at Dani's yelling.

"Help me pull him off!" Dani shouted.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?!" Adam gestured to his busted lip, Dani didn't notice it before, but now that he pointed it out, she gasped at it in horror.

"He really has lost it." Dani stared back at Jeff, who was still stuffing foot wear into Randy's mouth.

"I say we call the police." Adam said.

"Oh yeah, and get our friend sent to jail for battery and possession of drugs. Smart idea Adam." Dani said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know anymore!" Adam shrieked frantically.

"We'll just have to break it up!" Dani sighed.

The two approached Jeff from behind cautiously, and Dani mouthed a count to three.

She leaped onto the larger man's back, while Adam yanked his legs backwards,making him fall flat on his stomach.

"Jeff! Calm down! I'll buy you new flip-flops, and sunglasses, and we'll get your TV fixed! Just chill for a second!" Dani said quickly, trying to pacify the furious man.

Jeff was still and silent for about a minute, until he let out a loud wail, and began to dramatically sob uncontrollably.

"Jeff? What the hell-" Dani's expression became puzzled.

"Matt gave me those flip-flops!" Jeff howled. "And I hate flip-flops!"

Dani got off of Jeff's back and stared at him curiously.

"That is a sad, sad man..." Adam shook his head.

"...And now... They're broken!" Jeff moaned, crouched on the ground, crying frantically.

"Randy, look at what you've done! You turned him into a nervous wreck!" Dani scolded.

"That" Randy pointed at Jeff. "is not my fault!"

"I love you, man!" Jeff clung onto Randy's feet.

"Get off of me! You queer!" Randy kicked Jeff off as if he were a dog.

"Randy! You're making this worse! He's really fragile right now!" Dani snapped once again.

"You too man!" Jeff sniffled, as he got up and embraced Adam.

"Er... Dani? I can't do this." Adam said, trying to pry off the emotional Jeff.

"Just let him hug you! He needs it!" Dani encouraged.

Adam cringed and continued to struggle out of Jeff's embrace.

"Dani! I love you too!" Jeff said, smothering the smaller woman in his suffocating hug.

Dani forced a smile, and struggled to breathe in his arms.

"Jeff...I...can't breathe." Dani gasped, she pushed against the large man, until he finally let go. Then, in one sudden moment, Jeff fell backwards.

"He passed out." Adam said incredulously.

"What was he on?" Dani asked.

"We don't know." Randy answered.

"Well, I came to tell you that I'm done with my exams, Randy." Dani sighed.

"And before I tell Adam about what going on.. I should tell you that Adam lost his job." Randy stated.

"What?!" Dani exclaimed.

"His boss caught him with his wife. So now.. the only person in this apartment that has a legitimate job is... him." Randy gestured to the snoring man on the ground.

Dani slapped her palm to her forehead and sighed. "Great." She muttered sarcastically, glaring at Adam accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Adam stammered, as he began to look more and more cowardly. " What did you have to tell me anyway?!" He said, trying to sway Dani's attention.

"I didn't have to tell you anything. Randy on the other hand has to tell you something really important." She put the spotlight on Randy , and waited expectantly for the ex-construction worker to expose his faults.

"Randy let out a long sigh before running his hands through his short brown hair. "Adam... You know I have a gambling problem, and all... right?" He was careful with his words, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Adam nodded, a slight frown on his face by doing so.

"Well, its... gotten a bit out of hand." He paused briefly before scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I stole your wallets at the party. I gambled off everything in them. I don't remember too much after that." Randy blurted out.

Adam's eyes looked as if they weren't even attached to his sockets, and his large hands almost immediately sprang to clutch his blonde tresses, only to prevent him from smashing the nearest item into a wall.

"How could you be so... stupid?" Adam said through clenched teeth, his anger was barely contained within himself. "We are on the brink of practically losing everything we own and cherish... Just because of your fucking addiction?! Are you kidding me?!" Adam shrieked, his face changing a multitude of shades.

"Adam, let him explain. We can fix this!" Dani decided to jump in, seeing how furious Adam was becoming made her a little uneasy.

"How the hell can you fix this?! Jeff's the only one with a job in this apartment, and we all know he can't support all of us on his income!" Adam raved and ranted.

"That's why Dani's going to help us!" Randy interjected this time, trying his best to calm the ex-lawyer.

"No! I'm not taking Dani's money! You should be the one getting us out of this mess, not her!" Adam protested, screaming even louder this time.

"She's not giving us money, Adam." Randy's voice took on a surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Then how is she going to help us?" Adam clenched onto his hair once more, looking as if he were going to rip his hair from the scalp.

"I'm offering you guys a place to stay, just until you guys get back on your feet." Dani answered.

"No. Dani, we'd be asking too much." Adam said, his voice slightly softening as he spoke to her.

"Adam, I offered, and its not asking too much. I want to help you guys."

"Fine, but we're not staying long. Me and Randy are getting a job, and he's going to pay you back for this month's rent." Adam jutted his finger into Randy's hard chest.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me. If you would've never had that party in the first place, then maybe none of this would ever have happened!" Randy snapped, his jaw was twitching with increasing anger.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm sure if I never would've thrown the party, you still would've gambled our money away. You have a problem, Randy. A sick problem, that you don't want to admit to!" Adam jabbed his finger into Randy's chest again.

"I've got a problem?! You're the one who can't commit to a stable relationship! You're the one who sleeps with random women just to avoid the truth!" Randy yelled.

"...Randy, come on. Calm down-" Dani tried to calm Randy this time.

"Fuck you Orton!" Adam glared. "You know, I bet if you had the chance, you'd gamble off our souls to the devil, and not even think twice about it. You're a cold-blooded, pathetic, sad excuse for a human." He spat.

Randy let out a growl, and in an instant, his fist collided with Adam's jaw.

Dani let out a shrill scream before she began to press Randy away from the Canadian. It took all of her effort, but she finally pressed Randy out of the apartment, away from the now-screaming Blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

The remainder of that night involved Dani trying to mediate both Adam and Randy, convincing Adam it was alright for them to move in, and trying to awaken Jeff from his unconscious state. She was successful with the first two tasks, but she couldn't get Jeff to wake up for an hour. She began to worry.

"Did you check his pulse?" Randy suggested, staring down at Jeff who was still strewn across the floor in an awkward manner.

"Three times already." Dani replied, not taking her eyes off of the large medical dictionary on her lap. "His pulse is fine."

"Dani, you're just over-exaggerating. Just give him the night. He'll be fine by the morning." Adam grabbed the book from her lap and slammed it shut. "Go back to your place and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Adam reassured the panicky woman.

"But Jeff-" Dani began.

"Jeff is just as fine as he ever was. Trust me, he'll be alive in the morning." Randy flashed a grin, one that made Dani irresistible to not smile back.

"Call me if anything happens." She finally said after considering their words. And with that, she left, leaving Adam and Randy to glare at one another once again.

"I still can't believe you'd do something so dumb." Adam groaned, the smile he kept for Dani quickly vanished as he said those words. "She's done so much for us, and she's _still_ taking care of us." He shook his head.

"Listen, she said it's alright, we're going to get back up on our feet again anyways." Randy replied, trying to deny the guilt Adam was trying to sway him with.

"But this shit has been going on since fucking high school! When are we all going to do something without her having to bail us out?! She has a life without us, you know? She want's to be a doctor, and we keep getting in the way of that."

Randy was silent, for a moment, studying the beer stains on the floor below him carefully before glancing back up at Adam.

"I know, I don't want to get in the way of that." He sighed.

"Then we'd better think of a way to _not_ get in the way." Adam said dissmissivly, walking into his room, and closing the door behind him softly.

*

The Saturday morning began early, with Dani knocking frantically on her neighbor's door at seven in the morning to check and see if Jeff was dead or not. The result of which left Adam and Randy aggravated and sleepy, and Jeff puzzled and oblivious to the events of the past 24 hours.

After the wake-up call, Dani took charge and began to direct the moving process. Despite the fact that they were only moving their belongings into the apartment next door, the three men managed to turn the effortless job into an impossible feat.

In was about noon when Dani lost, if not all, most of her hope in completing this task in one day. She decided to take a break and just sit back for about a half hour.

"Danielle?" An old voice came from behind a startled Dani.

"Dad?!" The small woman squealed when she turned around to see her father, Ric Flair, in an expensive grey suit, and two similarly dressed men behind him. She leaped into her father's embrace and squeezed him tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ric asked, a puzzled expression glazing over his fragile-looking face.

"I'm helping my friends move. What are you doing here?" Dani carefully chose her words, knowing her father wouldn't be too thrilled to find out she was going to be living with three different men in her apartment.

She hadn't seen her father in a while, he'd visit, but never often enough. He was always on "a business trip", which Dani didn't entirely approve of, but dealt with, knowing her father wouldn't stop what he was so fond of doing.

"I'm... er... looking for a Randy Orton?" Ric said, his tone turning sour within moments of uttering the name.

"Why?" Dani's eyes widened when his name escaped his father's lips. She knew if her father were ever "looking" for someone, it wasn't for something good.

"We've got some business with him. Don't worry princess, he _shouldn't_ be in any trouble." Ric flashed a crooked grin that was far from reassuring.

"You know dad maybe-" Dani began, trying to divert the attention of her father and his two 'henchmen'.

"That's him." On of the older men pointed behind Dani, at Randy who was bickering with Jeff.

"No! Wait!" She tried once more to stop them as they walked past her, ignoring her pathetic attempts.

"Randy?" One of Ric's men asked.

"Huh?" Randy looked up from his squabble with Jeff to see Jimmy "the super-fly" Snuka, and Roddy "Rowdy" Piper, on either side of the infamous Ric Flair.

"You're gonna need to come with us." Jimmy said, in a condescending, dry voice.

"And who the hell are you?" Randy sneered, not instantly recognizing the three men.

"We said..." Roddy spoke up this time, "...You're going to come with us." He then placed his hands on his hips, pushing back his jacket, so that Randy got a perfect view of the gun tucked neatly in the front of his pants.

Jeff, who was witnessing the event, gasped in shock, his eyes widened, and he took a few steps back to distance himself from the dangerous men.

Randy's reaction was similar except he just nodded his head in compliance, and followed the men, only out of fear of his life.

The four men ended up in the dumpster area of the apartment building, it was a narrow alleyway, and was filled with the stench of filth and garbage.

"You don't seem to remember us, Randy," Ric paced back and forth before the frightened man. "But we remember you just fine."

Randy was silent, he only stood, and stared at the man, trying to mask the cowardice that was too obvious to obscure.

"Well, does 11,000 dollars, ring a bell?" Ric asked.

Randy's eyes widened slightly, but he stayed silent, his voice too shaken to speak.

"No? Five months ago... You lose your job, and come running to me, I give you 11,000 dollars, and tell you to pay me back five months from then... And it's been five months..." Ric stopped and raised an eyebrow, expectantly. "So where's my money?"

"I-I don't have it." Randy stammered, trying to regain his composure.

"Excuse me? What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that." Ric said mockingly.

"I said I don't have it!" His voice raised more than necessary with an unmistaken arrogance.

"Well, that's just too bad for you." Jimmy said. Him and Roddy pulled out their guns simultaneously, aiming for Randy's head.

"Wait a minute boys." Ric rested his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "How do you know Danielle?"

"Dani? She's been my best friend for years." Randy said in a hurried tone. "What does she have to do with this?" His body went rigid, and his tone became defensive at the mention of Dani.

"She's my daughter, and frankly, I don't think she should be hanging around low-lives like you." Ric's glare intensified. He took one step closer to Randy. "Buts she seems to care about you, so I won't kill you... For now at least." A horrible grin stretched across his old face, as a plan brewed in his scheming mind.

"Here's the deal, Randy." He paused briefly to glance at the terrified man, two guns poised in front of his handsome face. "You pick up a package from Las Vegas, and bring it back here, to me, in three days. If I don't get my package by the end of those three days, then you can forget about living another day on this Earth. If you do, however, by some miracle of God, I'll spare your life. Got it?"

"Wait, but where the hell is this package?! Las Vegas is a huge place, how am I supposed to find this fucking thing?!" Randy's voice was near the brink of overwhelming rage.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt the cold hard metal of Jimmy's gun slam across his face. Randy let out a loud groan and held his cheek where the gun left it's bruise.

"Don't raise your voice at me, boy." Ric said condescendingly, before continuing to answer his question. "Palms Casino Resort, ask for last names Cena, Bautista, or Levesque, they'll bring you up to the room."

Ric and his two men proceeded to walk away, but Ric turned around and stared at Randy, square in the eye.

"And if you even _sort of_ think of bringing my daughter with you, I will come for you personally, and kill you with my own two hands." The old man threatened, before disappearing around the corner with Jimmy and Roddy.

Randy slouched against the red bricks of the apartment building, one hand still to his cheek.

"I'm so screwed." He sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy took his time getting back up to Dani and his two other friends. He contemplated on how he was supposed to convey this news to them. His mind buzzed with confusion, as the thought about Dani, being Ric's daughter. _Dani_, the girl he's known since high school, being the daughter of a loan shark? He was surprised, baffled, maybe even a little mad. Mad at the fact that she never told him. But how could she? She was never in any position to do so.

"Dani, who the hell were those people, and why did they take Randy?!" Adam yelled, Randy stopped in his tracks when he heard the Canadian's voice raise behind the closed door of Dani's apartment. He decided to stop and eavesdrop on the heated argument.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it right now." Dani's voice cracked as sobs escaped her.

"Stop it, Adam, you're getting her upset!" Jeff interjected.

"How the hell do you think I feel Jeff?! My best friend is somewhere with three guys with guns, and we just let him go!" Adam screamed again.

"What the hell were we supposed to do?! We're the ones without the guns! And besides, I'm sure he's fine. He'll be up here soon, and everyone can stop worrying." Jeff said, trying to diffuse the conflict.

Right on cue, Randy came through the door, acting as if he weren't eavesdropping the whole time.

"Randy! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Dani sprang from Jeff's embrace and tackled Randy with one of her own. Her tears began to stain his shirt as she sobbed uncontrollably into the larger man's chest.

Adam and Jeff looked at the two, quirking an eyebrow, wondering why Dani was that happy to see Randy, and why she was _hugging_ him. She almost never hugged him, it was a surprise.

"I'm Alright." Randy said blandly.

She pulled back to verify this, but when her eyes set on the reddish-purple bruise on Randy's cheek her eyes became brimful with tears.

"Oh my god! Randy! Why did my dad do this to you?!" She latched onto him again, her sobs becoming even more dramatic.

"Your _dad?!_" Jeff and Adam exclaimed in unison, nearly jumping off of the couch they were on.

"Dani, what the hell is your dad doing with a gun?! Why is he looking for Randy?!" Adam shrieked.

"Guys, you better sit down for this one..." Randy said, patting Dani's quivering back in a reassuring manner.

*

"So your dad would've killed Randy, if it weren't for the fact that you were his friend?" Adam verified, after hearing the half-hour explanation of Dani's father, and his initial motive to kill Randy.

Dani nodded , and let out a very long, and tired sigh, before turning back to Randy, who was now hiding his handsome and bruised face in his hands.

"Randy, I hate to say this but... I'm coming with you." Dani said defiantly, a stern facial expression getting her point across strongly.

"No, Dani-" Randy began to protest.

"We're coming with you too." Jeff added. Adam nodding his head in agreement.

"No. Dani, your dad told me specifically not to bring you, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me getting any extra help anyway." Randy insisted.

"I don't care Randy, I know my dad, and I know what he's capable of. I don't feel comfortable letting you go on one of my dad's stupid errands alone." Dani whined, choking back any tears that threatened to spill over.

Randy sighed and buried his face into his hands once more.

"Fine, but I'm only taking Dani, you two idiots can stay behind." Randy groaned, directing his statement towards Adam and Jeff.

"My dad would probably target them first if we came back late, we'll have to bring them with us." Dani said quickly, cutting off Adam and Jeff before they opened their mouths to protest.

It was briefly silent as they all expected Randy to speak.

"How are we going to get there? None of us have any legitimate amount of money for plane tickets." Jeff broke the silence.

"We're going to have to drive there..." Dani stated. Everyone looked almost immediately at Adam, the only one of the four that had a car.

"No. Get that stupid idea out of your stupid heads, its not happening." Adam protested, as he got up from the couch in rebuttal.

"Adam! This is a life or death situation! You shouldn't have to even contemplate this!" Dani shouted in response.

"I don't care if we have to sell Jeff to get money for plane tickets! I'm not letting any of you idiots take away the thing I actually cherish in my life!" Adam shouted.

"We're not taking it away, jackass. We need to get to Las Vegas, and fast. I'm not throwing away my chance of living just for your god damned car. Now, I'm going to get those keys to that car, whether you like it or not." Randy threatened, standing up to face Adam.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dani bellowed, stepping in between the two assertively. "This is _not_ the time for another one of your little fights. Adam, we're taking your car, Randy, stop instigating and Jeff..." She stopped, and stared at the blank-faced cashier, sitting lazily on the couch. "... just... stop... doing stuff." She struggled, trying to find something to correct him on.

Jeff nodded slowly, not quite comprehending the woman before him.

It was silent for a few moments before Jeff spoke again.

"So when do we leave?"

"We've got three days to get from Chicago, to Las Vegas, and back. We're going to need to get as much of a head start as we can." Adam replied.

"Tonight." Dani said, sighing tiredly.

Another period of silence, before they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I'd really appreciate a few reviews! ^_^ Happy Holidays by the way! Thanks to all that have already reviewed!! ~** **The Captain**


	9. Chapter 9

They packed a small cooler with food and bottles of water and placed it in Adam's car, in preparation for the long trip. They packed all their necessities and things of that matter. Then came time, finally, for the four to embark on their 25-hour journey.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adam asked, when he sees Randy getting into the driver seat of his car.

"I'm getting into the car... and driving." Randy's brow furrowed, in uncertainty.

"No. I'm driving, it's my car." Adam countered, pushing Randy out of the way and proceeding to get into the driver's seat.

" No. You aren't, you drive like a maniac, and I'm not getting hospitalized on the way there." Randy pulled Adam back, and slammed the car door shut.

" I drive like a maniac? You're the one who drives like there's no speed limit!" Adam snapped.

Jeff and Dani, who'd been watching the conflict unravel before their eyes, sighed and got into the car. Jeff taking the wheel, and Dani hopping into the passenger's seat.

"Why can't any of you guys go one day without fighting like little kids?" Dani sighed, shaking her head at the two, who were now holding each other in headlocks.

Jeff shrugged, opened his window, and yelled.

"Come on you numb nuts, I'm driving!"

Neither bothered to let go of the other, or even look up for that matter.

"Just start driving. They should realize we're gone and stop... Hopefully." Dani commanded.

Jeff nodded and started the car, pausing briefly to see if Adam or Randy would notice.

But by this point, the two towering men were rolling on the ground, still fighting.

"Are they both really that dumb?" Jeff asked, bewildered at his friends' stupidity.

"Just drive." Dani commanded.

Jeff did so, applying pressure to the pedal and beginning to drive out of the parks lot. He constantly looked back and forth between the rear view mirror and the road ahead of him, trying to keep an eye on his two friends still fighting.

Stopping at a stoplight, not too far from the parking lot, Jeff turned to Dani.

"If Randy's on a deadline, why is he wasting time fighting?!"

"Because you guys are just a bunch of immature -" Dani began to answer, but her phone's ringtone went off. Answering the phone, she was greeted by Randy's fuming, loud voice in her ear.

"Where the hell did you go?! Where's the car?!"

"Are you two done fighting?" Dani replied flatly.

"Yes! Yes! Now where are you? And where's Jeff?" Randy rushed on, becoming jumpy and impatient with every second passing by.

"He's with me, and we'll be there in a second." Dani said before shutting the phone, and turning to Jeff.

"Turn around, they noticed we left." Dani sighed.

*

"Yeah guys, great idea to let the drug addict drive for us." Adam sneered sarcastically.

"Well, thanks to Orton, I haven't had any money to get high with." Jeff shot back at the pouting men in the backseat.

"You know, Jeff, maybe that is a good thing." Dani replied.

Jeff grunted in response, not wanting to get into another argument with the woman. Despite the way she was around the trio, she worried for all three of them. She's known all three since highschool, and knew them before their addictions grew into them now was hard for her to endure, especially when she lost all hope for them dropping their habits.

"Jeff... I'm worried about you... All of you guys. I just wish you'd all could get the help-" Dani began.

"Dani, lets not talk about this right now." Jeff's gaze was weary, he'd heard it all before from her.

"But-"

"Stop it, Dani." He shutout her voice, and kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, trying to only focus on that, and nothing more.

*

Three hours into the drive, and the four began to get bored. Adam and Randy stopped pouting the first hour into the drive, and argued to their heart's content about any and everything. Jeff would occasionally throw his two cents in, while Dani had to endure the torturous bickering.

Adam had taken the liberty of rummaging through the contents of the cooler they packed with food. Randy joined in with Adam, only to cure his boredom.

"Who's bright idea was it to pack all of these stupid fruit roll-ups and salt packets?" Randy boomed, frowning at the cooler filled nothing but the two items.

Adam puts his hands up in defense, when Randy glared at him.

"Jeff?" Randy asked next.

"Nope." Jeff shook his head.

The three men started at Dani, not being able to comprehend the most sane of the four, packing an insane food combination, for such a long trip.

"I had a craving for them!" Dani said defensively, slightly shrinking into her seat, feeling the odd glances on her.

"Salt, and fruit roll-ups?" Randy quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah... So?" She leaned over her seat, and grabbed the cooler from Randy.

"Dani, are you feeling alright?" Jeff took one hand off of the steering wheel, and pressed it on her forehead, then cheek, to check her temperature.

"I'm fine, you jackass!" Dani snapped, slapping his hand away, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"...Salt... and fruit roll-ups?" Randy muttered, still not comprehending the combination.

"Yes! Yes! Stupid salt and stupid fruit roll-ups, Randy! If you say one more word about it, I'm going to stuff your face with them! Got it?!" The woman boomed, her red face becoming slightly purple as she screamed at Randy.

Randy stayed silent, and Adam snorted, trying to suppress a laugh.

"You too, Adam!" Dani barked, before turning back around in her seat.

"What's with her?" Adam whispered to Randy.

"I have no idea, but I don't think I want to know." Randy whispered back to Adam.

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review! Happy New Year! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to get this posted! I've been super busy with my new site (WWE Fanfiction Library http://www. wix .com/coumba/WWE-Fanfiction-Library CHECK IT OUT!!) But here I am again! And hopefully without delay this time! Once again, I'm super sorry! Enjoy!**

**~The Captain**

**

* * *

  
**

After another three hours of driving, the group became eager and jumpy, Adam began to fidget in his seat. And Randy who'd been on a short fuse, finally turned to the Canadian.

"What the hell Adam? Can you please stop moving around so much?" Randy snapped.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Adam exclaimed in response.

Jeff sighed, and pulled over to the side of the road.

"... Why'd we stop?" Adam asked.

"So you can take care of your business, idiot." Jeff replied.

"I'm not going out there!" Adam declined childishly.

"Come on! If you have to go, then go!" Randy yelled.

"I said, I'm not going out there in public." Adam cringed at the thought.

"Adam, you jackass, just hurry up and go. No one's out there watching!" Randy screamed.

"No!" Adam retorted.

"Enough!" Dani shrieked, "Jeff, just drive to the nearest gas station and let Adam go there."

Jeff did as the woman commanded, and pulled away from the edge of the road.

*

Jeff pulled up to the gas station, and Adam quickly jumped out of his car, and sprinted into the gas station, in search of a bathroom.

"You know, if he would've just went out on the side of the road, we wouldn't be wasting all this time!" Randy pouted.

Dani threw her head back and sighed in annoyance, she couldn't believe she offered to go on the trip. She would've banged her head against the window, but her persisting headache prevented her from doing so.

Meanwhile, Adam was heading back to the car, when he spotted a lone cashier, reading her magazine nonchalantly, unaware of anything around her.

A sly grin stretched across his face as he made his way to the young average-looking cashier.

"Graveyard shift, huh?" Adam quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She mumbled, keeping her hazel eyes on the brightly printed pages before her.

"It looks like it can get pretty boring around here."

Still unfazed, the woman nodded her head.

"Want to have some fun?"

"Excuse me?" The woman slammed her magazine down, and stared at Adam as if her were insane.

Adam wasn't swayed by the cashier's reaction, and continued. "I said..." He reached across the counter and twirled a stray hair around his finger. "Do you want to have some fun?"

Back in the car, Randy was growing even more irritated, and impatient.

"This bastard is wasting my time! I'm going in!" Randy snarled.

"No, I'll go in. You'd murder the man if you went in." Jeff said, getting out of the car, and heading into the gas station.

As he entered the gas station, he almost immediately noticed the cashier was gone. He glanced around to see if anyone else was present.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Jeff shouted, walking through the aisles filled with sugar-filled snacks.

No one answered, so he took the liberty upon himself to grab as many snacks as he possibly could. He was sick of the sight of fruit roll-ups and salt packets for the past six hours. He had to eat something else.

He was about to leave when he remembered he had to fin Adam. So he trotted over to the bathroom's door, cautiously trying not to spill his enormous pile of sugary junk in his hands. Jeff preceded to knock when he paused to listen to the strange noises coming from the other side of the door. It took him a while, but he realized what was going on.

On his way back out, he decided to yell obnoxiously.

"Since no one's here, I guess I'll just take all this delicious food!" No response, and with that he left.

Jeff entered the car, and Dani seemed ready to yell at Jeff as soon as she laid her eyes on the enormous pile of snacks he bought with him.

"Where the hell did- How'd you- " She silenced, the started again, once she realized what he did. "You stole them?! You idiot! "

"How'd you know?" Jeff said, grinning at his accomplishment.

"You don't have the money, I do! How much more of a criminal can you be?!" She became even more irritated when she saw his content grin.

"Who cares about the stupid food! Where's Adam?!" Randy interjected.

"Well... Either Adam's making love to his turd, or he's getting busy with the cashier in the bathroom." Jeff answered, stuffing his mouth with a Twinkie.

"Are you kidding me?!" Randy exclaimed in outrage.

*

Ten minutes later Adam entered the car, a grin stretched across his face.

"You stupid bastard!" Randy sprang for the over-confident man.

"What the hell man?! Get off me!" Adam exclaimed, trying to move back as far as he possibly could. But Randy's hands wrapped around his neck, and began to violently shake Adam.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking jackass?!" Randy screamed, he thrashed Adam's head against the window as he choked him.

"Randy... Stop choking Adam, I've got a headache." Dani groaned, attempting to lean back to lessen the pain.

"What- the- hell- did- I- do?!"" Adam uttered between every bang into the window.

"Can't you just keep it in your pants for two seconds?!" Randy squeezed his hands tighter around Adam's necked, earning a few disgruntling noises from the Canadian.

"Jeff, do something." Dani held her head in pure agony.

Jeff, who had filled every nook and cranny of his mouth with stolen food, turned to the two grown men fighting in the backseat.

He grumbled something unintelligible at the men, which would've sounded threatening if his mouth wasn't filled with food.

"For god sakes!" Dani exclaimed, getting out of the car, and opening the back door.

" Randy, stop choking Adam, or else I'll call my dad and tell him you forced me to come along." Dani growled through clenched teeth.

Almost immediately Randy stopped abusing Adam and sat back in his seat.

"Adam, get out, and get in the front, I can't trust you two in the back together."

In near silence they rearranged themselves, now understanding the limit Dani was approaching.

*

Four hours passed as the four were now on their tenth hour of the tremulous road trip.

Jeff was beginning to feel the damaging affects of his sugar rush, and was ready to fall asleep at wheel. So he pulled over to switch places with Adam.

As the two were switching sides, Dani sprinted out of the car, covering her mouth, and holding her stomach.

"What the hell?! Dani what's wrong?!" Randy's voice became defensive and rushed as he watched the slender woman sprint out of the truck.

Jeff jolted after her, concern consuming his thoughts.

Before Jeff could reach her, she fell to her knees and began to throw up.

"Oh lord, Dani." Jeff muttered, resting his hand on her back as she continued to heave.

Randy soon came running, his worried expression mirroring Jeff's.

Once she was done, Jeff carried her back to the car, where Adam was in the driver's seat, admiring himself in the car's mirror.

"I don't know why you guys made such a big deal, she's just carsick." Adam sneered.

"Shut up you jackass. I don't know why you didn't even come to check on her." Randy shot at him, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, and leave the car on the side of the road so it can get stolen." Sarcasm lacing Adam's words as he rolled his eyes lightly.

"Asshole." Jeff sneered back, carefully laying Dani across the backseat, resting her feet on his lap, as she drifted to sleep.

"Don't get you knickers in a bunch. I'm telling you, she's just carsick." Adam shrugged, starting the truck.

Jeff and Randy thought otherwise, however. Neither accepting the excuse that Dani was simply sick, both believed it was something far more serious.


	11. Chapter 11

The group was quickly closing in on the 20th straight hour of the trip. Las Vegas was about 5 hours away, and there was no way Randy was going to allow Adam to stop driving at this point.

"Hey, Randy, are they asleep?" Adam asked, breaking the silence.

Randy glanced behind him and saw Dani curled across Jeff's lap; both sleeping soundly. He smirked slightly at the site.

"Yeah, why?" Randy asked, yawning tiredly.

Adam quickly glanced behind him to verify.

"Thats adorable." Adam grinned, slight sarcasm in his voice. "I see some girls who need a ride, up ahead."

"What are you talking about, man?" Randy leaned back in his seat tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Hitchhikers, two of them." Adam grinned deviously as he pulled over, stopping next to a set of twins, both wearing a large red flower in their dark, long, bouncy curls.

"You girls look like you need a ride." Adam asked through the rolled down window, his words taking on two completely meanings.

"We sure do!" They replied simultaneously, a sly smirk reaching their red lips.

"And may you mind me asking, you gorgeous angels, what are your names?" Adam quirked his brow.

"I'm Nikki."

"And I'm Brie."

"Well, I'm Adam, and that's my friend Randy. Hop in." He opened his door, and allowed the identical women to climb into his truck.

The women straddled Randy and Adam almost immediately as they entered the car.

"Why, hello there." Randy grinned, awaking from his attempt to sleep. He rested his hands comfortably on Nikki's hips.

Nikki simply giggled in response.

"Alright you two, we want your cash, and your car, now." Brie's previously bubbly voice became drastically serious within a matter of moments.

"You want my _what?" _Adam chuckled, slightly caught off guard by the sudden change of tone.

"You heard her, jackass, she said hand over the cash and get out of the car" Nikki replied, reaching behind her and taking a gun from her back pocket.

"Adam, you stupid dumbass! Why'd you-" Randy began, but Brie took out a gun as well.

Adam scrambled for his wallet, and handed it to Brie, knowing full-well nothing valuable was in it.

Nikki pressed the gun to Randy's throat.

"Hurry up!" Nikki commanded through clenched teeth.

Randy handed his wallet over to Nikki.

"Now get out, and take your little friends with you, or else we shoot." She threatened, her finger twitching on the trigger.

Adam quickly climbed out of the truck, Randy following suit. They opened the backseat door, and hastily shook Jeff and Dani.

"Hmm?" Jeff grunted, as he stirred from his slumber.

"Get out, now." Brie pressed the gun to Jeff's cheek.

When Jeff felt the cold metal of the gun on his cheek, he shrieked and stumbled out of the car. Dani followed behind him, cautiously climbing out, as the other twin pointed her gun at her.

Within seconds, the identical twins climbed back into the car, and drove away.

Adam's eyes boiled to the brim with tears, as the four of them silently watched his truck disappear into the cold, dark, night.

"My Baby!" Adam sniffled. Pained at the fact that his truck, his baby was gone.

"What... the ... hell did you... do?" Dani shivered violently as she spoke to no one in particular.

"Who the hell were those girls?!" Jeff yelled, taking off his hoodie, and handing it to Dani.

"They were hitchhikers Adam decided to pick up, like an idiot." Randy sneered.

Adam's head snapped towards Randy, he made a face.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! It's not just my fault! You're just as much of an idiot as I am for not stopping me!" The blonde snapped.

Jeff snickered slightly at Adam's defense. Dani however, groaned, anticipating another argument. She, unlike her cohorts, was becoming incredibly exhausted. She'd lost any ambition to stop the needless bickering.

"Oh, come on Adam! Even if I _did_ try to stop you, you would've let them in anyway!" Randy defended.

"That doesn't matter at all! It's still just as much your fault as mine!"

Dani let out another unenthusiastic groan, and leaned against Jeff tiredly, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Guys, come on." He gestured to an exhausted Dani, who could barely stand up on her own.

The two ceased to bicker when they saw the petite woman drifting back to sleep. However they continued to shoot glares at one another, continuing their argument silently.

"How are we going to get there now?" Jeff asked, lifting the woman effortlessly onto his back.

"Well from what I remember, we were about five hours away by car." Adam said glancing down the long, deserted, dark road. "We're going to have to walk until we find someone to help."

Randy sighed, and glanced at Dani worriedly. "What about Dani?"

"What about her?" Adam quirked a brow, beginning to walk.

"We all saw her earlier, she hasn't been herself since the trip started." Randy said, following Adam, Jeff doing the same.

"She was just carsick and a little stressed out. I wouldn't blame her, dealing with you two for 20 hours in a car would kill me too." Adam shrugged off the matter.

"She's not just carsick, Adam, somethings wrong with her, I don't want her getting anymore sick because of the cold out here." Randy's tone slightly raised, offended by Adam's casualness of the matter.

"Someone's got a little crush." Adam muttered under his breath.

"Just because I worry about her doesn't mean I have a crush, you moron." Randy's sharp voice matched his words.

"And besides, she's known us since highschool, the least we can do is care about her." Jeff added, offended by Adam's remark as well.

Adam was silenced, and they all continued to walk along the side of the road.

*

The twenty minutes passed in sheer silence, except for the occasional car passing by, not paying any attention to the quartet.

A black Sedona suddenly pulled up to the group.

The three stopped walking immediately, and watched as the window rolled down, revealing the careworn face of a middle-aged woman with maroon, shoulder length hair. To say the least, the average male wouldn't find her at all attractive.

"Do you guys need a ride?" The woman flashed a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

The three men looked at one another, silently wondering if they should say yes.

"Yeah, we actually do. Could you take us to Las Vegas?" Randy finally spoke, walking towards the car.

"Sure! Just as long as me and your little friend back there can erm..." She fakely coughed, " You know, get to know each other." She gestured to Adam.

"Oh." Randy tried to supress a laugh. " Let me go talk to him, and see what he says." Randy walked back toward the group, a bemused expression on his face.

"Adam, this woman is willing to drive us, but you're going to have to..." Randy choked on a laugh, Jeff chuckled as well, catching on.

Adam was silent for a while, and then it dawned on him what Randy implied.

"There's no way in hell I'm sleeping with that." Adam's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Come on, Adam, you've screwed up the trip twice already. I think its time to redeem yourself." Jeff encouraged, a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't care, I'm not doing it." Adam grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Adam, this is serious, if we don't get to Las Vegas and back in 2 1/2 days, we're dead. All of us." Randy said sternly.

Adam pursed his lips slightly, and speculated the options. After a moment of thinking he finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you bastards owe me big time." He said to them before walking to the car, and leaning down to the window.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He said, not one bit enthusiastically.

The older woman grinned, and forcibly pressed her lips against his.

"I'm Vickie, Vickie Guerrero. Hop in." She giggled.

Adam groaned as her got into the car, recognizing the eerie similarity of the situation. Randy and Jeff snickered as they turned their backs away from the sight.

*

After about fifteen minutes, the car honked, indicating it was safe for Randy, Jeff and Dani to get into the car.

Jeff placed Dani in the front seat, and the three large men squeezed into the backseat, trying to distance themselves with the woman.

The majority of the ride was silent, with occasional sneers and snickers exchanged in the backseat.

Vickie would try to make small conversation, but that wouldn't last too long.

Dani would stir from her sleep every once and a while, she woudln't say much, but Vickie would smile sweetly at her, and Dani would weakly return the gesture.

Halfway through the drive, Dani abruptly woke up, holding her stomach.

"Pull over!" She commanded.

Vickie did so quickly, and Dani sprinted out of the car, beginning to throw up for the second time on the trip.

Randy, Jeff and Adam didn't bother to follow her this time, they just sighed and groaned.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Vickie turned in seat, asking the three men.

"What?" Jeff asked, voicing the thought all three of them harbored.

"Who's the father?" She clarified.

"You mean- You think... Dani? No, she isn't pregnant, if that's what you're asking. She can't be." Randy replied, amused at Vickie's thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I know a pregnant girl when I see one." Vickie shrugged, turning back in her seat as Dani got back into the car.

The three men all glanced at one another, all wondering if Vickie was right, and if so, who was the father?

Dani silently drifted off to sleep once again, as the thoughts ran rampant in the three men's minds, and they made their way to Las Vegas.

*

The group arrived in the bright, colorful city around One A.M. with only two more days to spare. The car pulled up infront of Palms Casino Resort, and the quartet got out of the car and stood before the enormous flashing, luminous building.

"Alright, I'll go in myself, and then when I get the package, we find a way to haul our asses out of here." Randy recited his plan to the three. They nodded in agreement, and watched as Randy went into the crowded casino.

After elbowing his way through the crowd in the lobby, Randy found himself before the receptionist's desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The scrawny-looking man behind the counter asked.

"Erm... I need the room number for..." Randy paused, scouring his mind for the last names he was told to ask for. "Cena, I think it's Cena." Randy stammered.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice emerged from behind the large man.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy turned to an nearly equal large man with blue eyes that seemed as innocent as a newborn baby's.

"Yes?" Randy's brow furrowed.

"You said you were looking for a Cena, thats me, John Cena."

"Oh, yeah... I'm here for a package." Randy's voice faltered slightly at the mention of the last word.

"For who?" John's attitude changed with a slight interest.

"Ric Flair." Randy's voice was barely above a whisper, as if the man's name were a curse.

John's brow raised in surprise, and a slight smirk sprang to his lips at the mention of the infamous name.

"Well, I don't buy it." John slightly chuckled. "Ric wouldn't send some random guy for a job like this. Come back when you can prove that Ric sent you."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" The ex-construction worker muttered, more to himself than the suited man before him.

"That's more of your problem than mine, bud." John shrugged half-heartedly, before turning around, and beginning to take to two blonde women who looked barely legal.

Randy sighed tiredly, and trudged back out to his companions.

"What happened, man? Where's the package?" Adam asked, upon spotting his distressed friend emerge from the crowd.

"It's over guys. They don't believe I was sent by Ric. So, they won't give me the package." Randy relayed the information glumly. All hope was lost in his voice, as he ran his hand through his short hair and stared at the ground despairingly.

"The hell they are!" Dani exclaimed, her voice boomed. This surprised the three men, it had been the first time Dani had spoken, let alone, raised her voice in hours.

She grabbed Randy by the wrist and practically dragged him back into the lobby. Randy was bewildered, how can she drag him so easily, as if he weren't nearly 100 pounds more than she was?

"Where's the bastard?" Dani growled, directing her question toward Randy, who was almost _scared_ of her.

He quickly spotted John and pointed in his direction. She immediately stormed in the direction until she was facing the towering John Cena.

"Yes?" John's facial expression seeped with amusement.

"Listen, buddy. I didn't endure 25 excruciating hours, stuck in a car with three idiots, who wouldn't shut up for the life of them, and swollen feet, just to have some flunky-wanna-be-gangster tell us that we can't get what we came here for!" The small woman jabbed her finger into John's broad chest. "So give us the package now, or else."

"Your feet were swollen?" Randy mused aloud. The small brunette ignored him however, she was too heated with irritation to pacify his question.

John snorted condescendingly. "Or else what? Your little boyfriend is going to beat me up?" John pressed.

"No, my father will kill you." She grinned, letting the words trail out with a contradicting cheerful tone. John was slightly intimidated, but kept a smirking interior.

"And why should I worry about you dad?"

"Because he's the man whose package you have." She challenged.

"You?" The handsome man snorted. "You're Ric Flair's daughter? Why the hell would he send his daughter to pick up-" John began, only for Dani to cut him off.

"You don't believe me?" She paused, and pulled a thin gold necklace tucked from her blouse, a golden band inscribed with R. Flair hung from it. "How about now?"

John's eyes widened as he glanced at the ring. "Follow me."

The two quickly paced behind John as he commanded.

"What's up with the ring? Why'd it make any difference to him?" Randy asked quickly keeping up with her power-walking.

"My dad's ring." Dani panted as she ran out of breath. " Gave to me, in case, I got... trouble." She struggled with her botched sentences, as she managed to keep up with a sprinting John. She felt the full weight of her body crashing down on her throbbing feet as she paced.

When they finally reached the hotel room, they were faced with two more large and muscular men. Intimidation was only an understatement for what Dani was feeling, surrounded by the large men.

"Paul, Dave! We've got to talk." John said, exasperated.

*

"What the fuck is Flair thinking? Miz or Morrison would usually be down here, not-" Paul turned to glance at Randy and Dani once again. " some random guy and his daughter." The dirty blonde man creased his brow at the thought of it.

"Maybe he didn't even send her down here. He probably doesn't even know she's gone. We can probably make good use of her." Dave suggested, his dark sunglasses shielding his expressions on his russet-toned face.

"Dave's probably right. Lets keep her." John agreed.

Paul nodded in approval, before turning back to Randy and Dani.

"Here you go." John handed Randy a medium-sized box, with a large yellow envelope attached to it.

Randy grinned and nodded, then began to turn and leave with Dani.

However Paul prevented her from moving any further, by grasping her arm tightly.

"The girl stays with us."


	14. Chapter 14

"Let go her go!" Randy shouted, dropping the box from his hands, and proceeding towards a pale and panicking Dani.

"Take one more step and your done." Dave stepped forward, pulling a tucked gun from his pants.

Randy's eyes widened with overwhelming fear. His body froze at the sight of yet another gun, and chilling thoughts entered his mind.

"Dani-" He began, peering over Dave's shoulder to see her, who was as shaken as he was.

"Randy, just go, I can handle this." The woman choked on a sob as Paul held her back by her waist.

The larger blonde man flashed a toothy grin at the reaction he received from the terrified woman.

"Listen, we'll be here for about two more days. If you come up with 25 grand, we'll give her back, otherwise, she'll be leaving with us." He paused to tighten his grip on the squirming woman in his arm. "That package is worth 20 thousand, and if you try to use any of that, I'm sure Ric will kill you."

"Now leave." Dave commanded, positioning the gun before Randy's face.

"Just go." Dani mouthed, hoping Randy wouldn't get hurt.

He grabbed the box and sprinted down the hall.

*

"What do you mean by 'they took her ?!'" Adam exploded with anger.

"How could you let that happen?!" Jeff bellowed, rushing on before Randy could answer. "They could be doing god-knows-what to her up there! What the fuck is your problem man?!"

"I don't know! They gave me the god damned package, we were leaving, and then they grabbed her and pulled a gun to my head." Randy sat on the curb of the pavement and held is head in his hands shamefully. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't of let her come along in the first place."

"You've got that right! You idiot! Why did I even come along?!" Adam scolded.

"Hey , Adam, ever heard of not being a jackass? You should try it sometime." Jeff sneered.

"Not now, guys. Listen, we've got today, tomorrow, and the next day to get Dani back, and be back in Chicago with this package." Randy stood, a stern expression on his face.

"How are we supposed to get her back? And how are we getting back home without a car?" Adam asked, obviously his pessimism was getting to Jeff, who was growing more and more irritated with every word Adam spoke.

"They want her back for 25,000." Randy sighed.

"Are you kidding me? She's not worth that much! Shit, we've got the package already, I say we haul ass while we're ahead." Adam snorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We're not leaving her behind, Adam." Randy growled, before Jeff could even open his mouth to shout at Adam.

"Then how the hell are we going o come up with 25 grand?!" Adam threw his hands up into the air, before quickly running on. " I know! We'll have Jeff walk the streets! That way he'll finally get laid, and we'll get the cash!" Adam snickered deviously.

"Randy, can you please shut him up? I can only endure so much..." Jeff said through clenched teeth.

"How'd you like to be a lady of the night, Jeff? We'll get you your own pair of hooker heels and everything!" Adam laughed obnoxiously, jittering with excitement.

Jeff let out a long sigh, and closed his eyes trying to supress his anger.

"We're wasting time here!" Randy boomed, silencing the overwhelmingly happy blonde. " We're going to have to take some of this money and try to get lucky." He sighed looking down at the box in his hands.

"Well what good is that going to bring us?" Adam said in protest, beginning to shake his head. " I'm not doing it."

"It's the only chance we've got." Jeff said, then turned to Randy. "Im in."

"What about the police?!" Adam suggested.

"Now you're just being a dumbass." Jeff paused to explain. " If we bring the police into this, they're going to wanna know why we're here, and when they find that out, all of us are going to be in jail, or better yet, killed by a bunch of mobsters."

Adam was finally silenced.

"What's in the box, anyway?" Jeff asked Randy.

"I don't know, probably some drug...Cocaine, Heroine or something like that." He shrugged.

"Keep that shit away from me, man." Jeff cringed, remembering his brief encounter with cocaine in highschool. "Just give me the money to gamble with."

"Alright then, Adam, get a room in that motel over there." Randy pointed to a small building with a huge bright flashing 'Motel' sign hanging on it, that was halfway down the street from the Casino Resort they were infront of. "Stay there with the money and package. Don't leave the package alone, and don't let anyone in." He then grabbed a hundred dollar bill from the envelope and handed it to Adam along with the package.

"200 for me, and 200 for you. We'll all meet up at the motel in 5 hours." He said as he distributed the money, before all three men nodded in agreement and parted their ways.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This might be a good time to announce the fact that I've officially finished writing this story in my notebook. So now all I have to do is transfer this to you gorgeous fans online. I've also got some other pretty big news! I'm currently brewing up a _Prequel and Sequel_for this story, since I've absolutely fallen in love with my characters! So, expect that Prequel soon! **

**Thanks for the great reviews! (Gothicgirl, Christina89, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Scarlett Boots, xheartsofstonex, babygirl7201984, jscott3, and g2luvmeh) ! Please keep it up! And as for the question about Dani's swollen feet, you must solve this mystery! (You'll find out soon!)**

**Spanks!! 3  
**

* * *

"Please, just let me go! I swear, I'll deliver anything you want me to!" Dani's voice strained, as she struggles in Dave's almost stone-grasp.

"We don't need any deliveries, doll." Dave slightly tightened his grasp, causing the woman to whimper in pain.

"Besides, the only thing we want here, is you." John smirked, his eyes followed his gun as he tossed it to himself playfully.

"My dad is going to kill all of you when he finds out about this! And when he does, I'll be laughing at your funeral." Dani threatened, continuing to squirm in Dave's hands.

"Ouch, babe, that really hurts." Paul plastered on a false expression of hurt, and pressed a hard to his hear melodramatically.

"Don't call me babe." Dani growled.

"But, the funny thing is, your dad won't find out. Because he thinks you're not here. If he does ever find out, he'll finds out your little boyfriend dragged your ass down here, he'll kill him. Then I'll be laughing at his funeral." Paul taunted, inching closer toward the famished woman.

"Get away from me!" Dani shrieked, struggling to kick Paul, her efforts were worthless, however.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to help myself." Paul sneered sarcastically, his hands traced down her spine, as he moved in closer.

Dani flinched in disgust, and in an outrage, spat in the blonde's face.

"You stupid bitch!" Paul growled, before ramming his massive first into the petite woman's stomach with a gut wrenching force.

Dani choked on a scream, as she felt her knees below her buckle, as she fell to the ground, clenching onto her stomach. The warm, salty tears stained her face, as her breathing became difficult and forced.

"Cena, put her in the room, keep an eye on her, you too Dave. Get rid of any phone she might have. I'll be back later." And with that, the leader of the trio turned and left.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Adam muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in the tacky motel room.

Adam had only been in the motel room for an hour and a half, and the Canadian had become incredibly impatient. He discovered the TV wouldn't stay on for more than ten seconds, and that the bathtub looked like it had been filled with the contents of a sewage tank.

"I gotta get out of here." Adam finally concluded, before walking out of the motel room, and walking to the horribly clashing lobby of the motel.

He stopped his quick and abrupt pace, and sighed, realized he couldn''t just leave. His duty was to keep an eye on the package, if something were to happen to it, he would be stranded in Las Vegas, awaiting certain death.

"Can I help you sir?" An old, large man sat behind a bright turquoise desk, with a small TV propped up on to it.

"Is there anything I can do around here for fun?" Adam leaned on the unstable counter, peering over to glance at the man.

"You see that gas station over there?" The man's voice was low and grizzly. Adam was almost positive the man smoked cigarettes.

"Yeah?" Adam's curiosity peaked, he raised his brow slightly.

"There's a slot machine over there, A quarter a game."

Adam sighed, and contemplated on whether or not he should spend the little pocket change he had left on a slot machine.

Before he knew it, he was walking toward the brightly-lit gas station. He soon found the slot machine, and eyed it suspiciously as if it were a con-man.

he dropped a quarter into the machine, eyed the ten thousand dollar sign abouve it, and pulled the lever.

Cherry. Cherry... Golden Bars.

Adam pursed his lips, glaring at the machine with contempt. He dropped another quarter into the machine, and pulled the lever, this time a little more forceful.

Golden bars. Golden Bars. Money bag.

A small grunt escaped the disgruntled man. He once again pressed a quarter into the taunting machine and slammed the lever down.

Cherry.. Golden Bars.. Cherry.

"Last time." Adam muttered, repeating his ritual once more.

Cherry. Cherry... Cherry

The red light above the machine flashed wildly, and a siren went off.

Adam was amazed, he couldn't utter a word, he didn't even realize he was jumping up and down wildly with excitement.

The cashier ran over to the alarming machine and gaped in shock.

* * *

Dani was locked in the hotel room, they took away any means of communication from her, the chances of her escaping were slim, and even she knew it. Her tears dried, but the blow to her stomach left it mark, she still still clutched onto it in pain. After hours of thinking, Dani devised a plan, and decided to finally carry it out.

She timidly knocked on the door, hoping for John to answer.

She was lucky.

"What do you want?" John's voice was brash.

"Something is wrong with the TV, can you fix it?" She held her breath, silently praying and hoping for him to take the bait.

"What the hell do I look like? A handyman?" He scoffed before slamming the door in her face, however a quick hand stopped it from shutting completely.

"Please? I swear, I won't bother you anymore after this." The desperation in her voice was more than apparent, the expression on her face mirrored her voice.

John sighed in defeat, and pushed his way past her and into the room.

Dani let out a breath, and closed her eyes. This was it. She'd never thought she would stoop so low, but she knew there was only one quick easy to get a man distracted.

She closed the door, and held on to the towel wrapped about her body.

Luckily John wasn't looking at her, or else he would've seen how nervous she looked.

She shook her head swiftly to rid herself of the nervousness she was feeling all too well.

"The TV was just unplugged..." John turned around, his initial expression of annoyance soon faded when he saw the short brunette, with nothing but her bra and panties on.

"Why don't you stay? Get comfortable." She pushed him onto the bed, and pulled off his suit's jacket. She saw the handle of his gun peeking from his pocket slightly.

She knew she had to be quick, and precise, otherwise she'd be in serious trouble.

"Come on , girl." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her onto his lap.

Dani couldn't hesitate, that would give John time to think, and become suspicious. Realizing this, she quickly straddled him, and turned off the the light on the stand next to them both.

Her hands quickly fumbled through the dark, searching for the gun she'd seen before. Her hands brushed slightly past the metal of weapon. She held her breath as she wrapped her hand lightly over the handle.

John had become too occupied to notice. His lips were attached to Dani's neck, and she was too nervous to notice.

She hopped off of his lap, gun in hand.

"What the-" Was all John could grunt before Dani turned the lights on, and his eyes were fixed on the half-naked woman before him.

"If you make one move I'll shoot." Dani growled between clenched teeth, her grip was tight on the gun.

"You don't even know how to use a gun." A smirk masked the slight underlying fear he was trying to hide.

"You sure you want to test me?" There wasn't a fault in her voice.

John was silent, and his smirk dissolved just as quickly as it came.

She quickly sprinted for the door, and locked it behind her. When she turned around she expected Dave to be charging for her. However, all she saw was the large man on the couch, snoring obnoxiously.

She smiled, it reminded her a lot of Jeff.

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly when she felt the door behind her tremble from John banging on it ferociously.

She swiftly ran out of the hotel suite, she had to find her friends... and fast.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam was making his way back to the motel with newly earned money, when a platinum-blonde woman stopped him, just before he left the gas station.

"Excuse me, sir?" A heavy French accent came from behind the ecstatic man.

Adam turned around to the woman, not paying much attention to her.

"I couldn't help but wonder why such a good looking man like yourself is all alone, without a gorgeous woman like myself by your side." She slightly caught Adam's attention, she smirked when she knew it.

"I've - I've got to go." Adam stammered, turning back around to get to the motel across the street.

"Why such rush? Let's get to know each other... I'm Maryse." She blocked his path once again.

Her eyes weren't focused on him, as much as they were focused on the envelope filled with the money she saw him win.

Adam was beginning to lose his grip on self-control. He knew he would have to make it back to that motel room, without that woman distracting him. He grunted as he quickly pressed past the French woman.

He nearly sprinted to his room, trying to force himself to not go back. He locked the door behind him and let out the breath he'd held the whole time.

"God Dammit." Adam muttered to himself.

* * *

Adam was counting all of the money he'd obtained, along with the money they were supposed to deliver. He heard a soft tapping at the door.

He abruptly stopped, and frantically began to shove all of the money into the envelope.

"Who is it!" Adam yelled to the person on the other side of the door, still pressing the large pile of bills into the envelope.

"It's Maryse, you dropped something when you were running away from me!" The French accent hit a mock-hurtful tone

Adam groaned as he threw the envelope into the closet, and slammed it's door shut before carefully opening the door.

"What do you want?" His voice was sharp and quick, but Maryse wasn't at all phased by his rudeness.

"You!" She giggled, pouncing onto Adam, and propelling him backwards onto the bed.

* * *

It had been two hours since Maryse intruded, Adam was asleep, and she was gone.

A shoe collided with Adam's head, causing him awaken from his slumber.

"What the fuck!" Adam exclaimed, popping up almost immediately, after being hit.

"We told you not to let anyone in here!" Randy growled, struggling to take off his other shoe.

"It's not like anything bad happened!" Adam whined back, throwing his hands up defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then where's the money?" Randy's tone quieted, but was just as threatening as before.

"In the closet!" Adam yawned, stretching his arms as he did so.

Jeff, walked over to the closet, beginning to search for the money, only spotting the package near a vent.

"It's not in here." Jeff said to the two in the bedroom.

"You've got to be kidding me, Adam." Randy flung his shoe at Adam, this time missing him because he ducked.

"Yeah, and it's not anymore because the bitch you slept with, stole our money!" Randy screamed, grabbing Adam and getting him in a chokehold.

"She's no better than the stupid bitch that got kidnapped and got us into this mess!" Adam flung his body backwards, sending Randy slamming into the wall.

"Take that back!" Randy snarled, kneeing Adam in his gut.

While the two were fighting in the bedroom, Jeff was still in the closet fondling with the package, when he spotted a loose air vent. Curiosity engulfed the man's mind as he began to inspect the vent...

"Guys..." Jeff gasped, grabbing stacks of money from the air vent.

Adam and Randy, to no one's surprise were still fighting, not paying any attention to the man with an enormous amount of cash in his hands.

"Guys, look! I found money!" Jeff's hands were trembling violently. His voice followed suit, overwhelmed with excitement.


	17. Chapter 17

"See?! He found the money!" Adam stumbled out of Randy's grip. He was elated, the blame no longer was on him, and that was all that really mattered to him.

"No, I don't think it's our money, I think it's some one else's, I found it in the air vent, and there's more!" Jeff voice reached high's and lows he obviously couldn't contain his excitement.

Randy and Adam jostled to get to the air vent, to see the money Jeff discovered.

The large stacks of cash were in a pile on the floor, with all three men surrounding it, each with a smirk of his own.

None, of their initial intentions were the same, but they all knew what they wanted in the end... To get the hell out of Las Vegas.

* * *

Despite the different intentions of the men, they ended up counting the money, and deciding to pay Dani's ransom. After setting aside her ransom, and Ric's money, the trio was left with 10,000 dollars.

They stood before before the hotel room, and knocked, eagerly awaiting Dani.

A red-faced Paul answered the door, he was slightly out of breath, and his glare was looming. He'd obviously been upset.

"What?!" He barked at them, almost the three men before him to flinch at his voice.

Randy stepped forward, regaining his cocky front. "We have the money!" His light blue gaze fell on Paul with a condescending demeanor. "Hand her over."

Paul's glare narrowed, he opened the door wider, allowing the three to enter the hotel room.

"Money first." Paul snapped, turning to face the three. Dave rose from his seat on the couch to join Paul, John followed suit. His handsome face was slightly swollen, and his cheek was discolored, taking on a bluish tint.

Randy turned to Adam, who held the envelope in his hands, Adam stepped forward cautiously, and handed the money to Paul.

He opened the envelope and glanced into the package, his brow raising slightly in interest. Silently, he handed the money to John, who kept his gaze downward the whole time.

"Alright, we've got the money, now you, go find her." Paul said.

"WHAT?!" Randy exclaimed, his cocky and confident exterior exterior almost immediately transformed into one of fuming shock.

"What the hell do you mean find her?!" Jeff shouted with the same harshness in his voice.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?" Dave said in a threatening tone, pulling out his gun, his finger ready on the trigger.

Paul cleared his throat, and proceeded to explain. "My dumbass associate let his guard down, thinking he was going to get lucky. In the heat of heat of the moment, the bitch stole his gun and ran off." He quickly glared at John.

Randy's jaw clenched tightly at the mention of Dani being referred to as a bitch. He stayed silent, however, not wanting Dave to pull the trigger.

"So, now she's somewhere in this god-damned city, with practically no clothes on. So now that our business is done here..." Paul took a step forward."If you find her, you keep her. Now get out of my sight, before I blow your brains out."


	18. Chapter 18

Dani's mind was still racing with thoughts as she sprinted through the clustered and humid streets of Las Vegas.

She'd been wandering aimlessly around the city, only clad in her bra and underwear. Her bare feet plopped against the concrete, she had two things on her mind, to find her friends and get out of Las Vegas as quickly as possible. The catcalls, and strange glances were the farthest thing from her mind.

"Freeze! Police! Put your hands up, ladies you're all under arrest for engaging in sexual conduct for a fee!" A coarse voice came from behind Dani, her feet stopped moving for the first time in a half hour.

* * *

"We're never going to find her!" Adam shouted, more to himself, than anyone else. The warm Vegas air around the three only added to the anxiety and anger they were all feeling.

"Well what the hell do you want us to about it?!" Jeff stopped walking to glare at Adam. He'd had enough of Adam's constant pessimism the entire hour they've been walking, searching for Dani.

"Let's just go to the police!" Adam groaned.

"Why?! Why must you constantly bring up the cops? Are you seriously hell-bent on getting me arrested?!"Jeff fumed, nearly dropping the package in his hands.

"Jeff, that's actually not a bad idea." This time Randy stopped, turning to the two men behind him.

"What?!" Jeff's eyes widened with shock. "How the hell are they gonna help?!" He then made his voice a few pitches higher. "Excuse me officer, we're looking for our friend, she's been kidnapped, by three gangster, and is now running around with no clothes on! Can you help us find her?" He mocked, the sarcasm tinted with obvious annoyance.

"Jeff, shut the fuck up. We have no other choice. At the rate we're going, we'll never find her." Randy snapped.

Jeff sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not taking one step into that station."

* * *

"And she's been missing for how long?" The officer asked, occasionally jotting down things onto his notepad.

"I don't know! A few hours!" Adam was growing increasingly impatient, with the man before him.

"Mhm... Now, why exactly are you looking fro a girl running around in underwear? Pimps usually look for their girls after they spend the night here." The officer gave a questioning glance to the two before him.

"Look, we're not her pimps. Could you just help us out here?!" Adam nearly commanded, slamming a hand onto the desk separating him and the unfazed officer.

The officer sighed, and looked at the men.

"Could you describe her undergarments please?" The monotony of the authority's voice only made Adam clench his jaw more than it already had been.

"How would we know?!" Adam groaned, Randy stayed silent, losing all interest in the conversation.

"Alight, come with me. We'll check in out holding area. If she's not back there, then there's not much else we can do." The officer plopped the notepad onto the desk, and began to walk down a narrow dimly-lit hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

They walked, and walked, and walked. The officer guided Adam and Randy through a maze of hallways, either side harbored an office, all of which seemed tedious, and completely dull beyond comprehension. Any previous ideas they had on how '"exciting" police work may've been was squashed, like a tiny bug on an incoming windshield.

They finally made it to the "holding area," where the criminals were kept temporarily. Randy and Adam quickly walked past the men's section and began to slowly scan the large cell for Dani.

Barely any of the women had on a decent amount of clothing, and the latter of them looked bruised, broken, shattered.

"Randy! Adam!" The familiar voice emerged from the sea of broken women. Soon Dani emerged as well, clad in something far less than the women around her.

"They weren't kidding when they said she was half-naked." Adam' lips stretched into a mischievous grin, as he stared at her.

"Adam, whatever you're thinking of... stop thinking about it, or else I toss you into that cell with those guys." Randy glared, before turning to the officer. "That's her." He pointed.

The officer went over to the file cabinet, searching through the folders and looking back at his notepad occasionally.

"Danielle Flair?" He retrieved a folder, splaying it open to read it's contents. "Accused of engaging in sexual conduct for a fee, and an arrest for public indecency." The man read aloud. "She'll be allowed to leave tomorrow morning, if you're okay with that."

"We don't have until tomorrow morning! We'll pay her bail, and we want her out as soon as possible!" Randy snapped, re-asserting himself in the conversation.

* * *

After two hours of validations, copies, signing and filing, Dani was finally let out on bail. And when she was, she could barely contain herself.

She practically tackled Adam and Randy the second the bars were opened. The half-naked woman practically choked the larger men with a force they didn't know she possessed.

"I love you guys so much!" She squealed. "Where's Jeff?! You didn't lose him too? Did you?!" She looked behind them, searching for her colorful friend.

"He's across the street waiting. You know how he gets about the police sometimes." Randy explained, trying to avert his eyes from the sight before him.

"Well lets hurry up and get out here! We've got about a day left!" Dani exclaimed, nearly ready to sprint out of the station.

"Here, why don't you use this to cover up?" The police officer handed her an oversized navy blue jacket. "You boys will get her some clothes, I suspect?" The tired man quirked his brow, the subtle movement made the statement slightly threatening.

"Of course, officer." Randy spoke before Adam did, knowing all too well that he would've made a snarky comment, and with that, he guided Dani out of the station.

* * *

After the small reunion Dani and Jeff had, the group began to contemplate how to get back.

"How about a plane?" Jeff mused, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

"How the hell are we going to get on a plane with a box of god-knows-what and 25,000 dollars of stolen money?" Randy asked, but rushed on before Jeff could reply. "We need a car. And fast."

"Lets just find one of those shady car dealers, there's got to be hundreds around here." Adam replied, gesturing to the city around him.

Adam was right, there was, and the group found one in a very short amount of time. Within a half-hour, they got a used Chevrolet Cobalt for three thousand, and were on their way back home, leaving the Sin City, and hopefully for good.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dani?" Adam broke the two hour silence.

"Yeah?" She responded almost instantly, she was bored out of her mind. Despite her obvious frustration on the way there, she's much rather endure that a second time, then sit through 25 hours of pure, awkward silence.

"What was with that bruise on your stomach?" Adam asked.

"What bruise?" Jeff asked, slightly interested in the sudden spark of conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing... I must've fell or something." Her eagerness for conversation faded almost instantly, now she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Fell?" Adam snorted. "Yeah, you fell on a fist."

She sighed and fell silent, wrapping her arms around her waist protectively.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

She didn't respond for a while, staring out of the window to the endless asphalt below.

"It doesn't matter, alright? What happened, happened and I'm fine now. So just drop it." Her voice was low and soft, fragile and ready to crack.

They didn't speak a word of it from that point on.

Adam continued to drive until they reached a gas station. He and Randy got out of the car. Randy only went to monitor Adam and make sure he didn't cause yet another conflict.

Jeff and Dani were left alone, and despite all they'd been through, Jeff had only one thing on his mind the whole trip. The quiet, still air about him was enough to send him going insane. He finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He said it like a statement, and less of a question.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes burned with tears, threatening to spill over.

"Not anymore..." She choked on a sob, trying to wipe away the tears that were rolling down too fast.

Jeff's eyes closed, and he let out a long breath. He was struggling not to cry, but the though of her crying was just too much.

"I spat in his face, and he punched me... he hurt my baby... He killed it." She let out another sob. " It was all my fault. I killed my baby."

"No you didn't Dani." Jeff's voice cracked slightly. "It's no one's fault but that bastard that hit you."

She didn't respond, she just hid her face with her hands, and cried harder. She wouldn't accept what Jeff said, he even knew she couldn't be convinced.

"Who's the father?"

She stayed silent, only her sharp breaths and sniffles could be heard.

"You idiot, she doesn't need all of those!" Randy grunted, re-entering the car, berating at Adam.

"Shut up Randy, it's fine. She likes this crap anyway!" Adam soon entered the car, sliding into the driver's seat next to Dani, with an armful of fruit roll-up boxes and a container of salt.

Dani quickly wiped her tears from her damp cheeks when the two bickering men entered the car once again.

"I understand that Adam, but we're on a budget here, we've only got enough money to get back on our feet. We can't go spending 20 fucking dollars on crap like that!" Randy slammed the door beginning to pout again.

"Don't worry about him. Here you go." Adam handed her the odd combination of food, he paused however when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly, struggling to keep her voice stable.

"You look like you've been crying." He frowned, studying her face.

"I'm just tired, that's all." She quipped, shifting her body toward the window, and averting her face.

"Dani, just tell us what's-" Adam began.

"Leave it alone." Jeff said, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder, his face was stern, and intimidating, something Adam rarely ever saw.

The remainder of the trip was silent, much unlike the trip on the way there. Adam and Randy were left completely in the dark as to what happened to Dani when they weren't there, they were worried, and were determined to find out, sooner or later.


	21. Chapter 21

They did it. After 25 excruciatingly silent hours, they made it back to Chicago, and right on time.

Adam pulled up to an office building, and looked back at Randy, who, looked famished, but relieved.

He grabbed the package and envelop, and got out of the car silently.

"Well, well, well. You did it." Ric grinned, peeking into the envelop filled with cash. "And in one piece."

"Yeah." Randy forced a grin, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

If Ric only knew of the events occurring over the past 3 days...

"I'm hoping I'll never have to see your face again." Ric grinned, the threatening words were the cherry to the sundae.

Randy simply smiled and nodded his head. But he was only hoping the same thing Ric was. He turned on his heel to leave, but Ric said something else.

"Don't mention a word of this to Danielle." Ric's voice slightly softened.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled at the slight irony of it all, and with that he left.

* * *

The next few days in the adjacent apartments were tense, quiet and incredibly nerve-wracking.

Dani didn't visit their apartment, and rarely saw their faces. They became estranged in a matter of days. Adam and Randy couldn't take it any longer, they figured Jeff knew why Dani was upset. They were going to get their answers, and fast.

"What's wrong with her?" Randy stood at his doorway, Adam behind him.

"It doesn't matter-" Jeff started, only to be interrupted by Adam

"We don't care. You're going to tell us, or else we smash it." Adam threatened, while holding up Jeff's favorite glass purple bong.

"I hope you both rot in hell." Jeff muttered, glaring daggers at the two men.

"Oh really?" Adam's hand slightly loosened, allowing the purple glass to fall slowly.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Jeff shrieked, before beginning. "You know how that red-head lady picked us up, and said something about Dani being pregnant?"

"She's pregnant, I knew it." Randy groaned, throwing his arms up in slight annoyance. "I knew those god damn fruit roll-ups had something to with this!"

"We could barely handle a normal Dani, now she's going to be pregnant! Her spawn is going to kill us all!" Adam banged his head on the door-frame.

"I'm not done you bastards." He paused. "She was pregnant. But when she was held captive by those sons-of-bitches, one of them punched her in the gut. The baby died, and now she's convinced its all her fault."

The all-too-familiar silence fell over all of them.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Adam asked, his gaze stuck on the floor.

"Because she's known me longer than you two... It's a touchy subject. That's why she was crying when you two got back in the car."

"Who's the father?" Randy's voice was grim, bone-chilling... Scary.

"I don't know. She never told me." He shrugged, looking up at Randy who looked murderous.

"You should ask her." Adam suggested.

"I'm not going to upset her again. What we talked about is over with now." The rainbow-haired, man paused "Don't bring this up with her. She's been through enough already."

They all heard their apartment door open, it was quick and rushed. The noise alarmed them all. But soon after the noise, an ecstatic little brunette woman came running into Jeff's room.

"Dani!" Jeff exclaimed upon the entry of the petite woman.

"UCLA Medical just sent me something in the mail! They're offering me an internship with one of their graduates!" She squealed, jumping up and down like an elated five-year-old.

"Wow, Dani, that's amazing!" Jeff hopped off of his bed to embrace the woman who couldn't contain herself.

"Congratulations!"

"That's great!"

They all took their time embracing her and congratulating her.

"They want me there by next month to begin training." She added after being smothered with congratulating gestures.

"So, that means you're leaving for L.A., how long for?" Jeff asked.

She said nothing, and let her gaze drift to the floor, the back to Jeff.

"I-uh-" She paused, allowing a slight pained expression set on her face. "Guys, I won't be coming back."

"What do you mean? You're not even going to visit?" Rand spoke this time.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything, I know I'll be busy." She smiled sheepishly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys, this isn't something to get upset about!" Adam practically sang, feeling a little uneasy with the sudden change in mood. "Dani's moving on to bigger and better things! I say we go out to dinner, on Jeff, and celebrate!"

Jeff's green gaze narrowed intensely at Adam, but he forced a smile and painfully nodded. Adam knew Jeff was the only one with a legitimate job, and he decided to exploit that.

"Alright! Let go get some grub!" Adam said, a devious grin stretching across his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days had passed since the news was announced about Dani's departure from her friends, family and city of Chicago itself.

However the dinner celebration that Jeff was basically forced to pay for, left a huge dent in his budget, he wasn't going to allow that without some compensation in return.

He turned on Adam's room light on, and began to jump on his bed.

"Wakie, wakie Adam dearest!" Jeff exclaimed, continuing to jump on his bed.

A mass of blonde wavy hair emerged from the tangle of sheets.

"Jeff, what the fuck?" Adam voice emerged from behind the hair.

Jeff then sprinted into Randy's room, and proceeded to jump on his bed as well.

Randy sat up almost immediately, his face was pinched in annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy growled.

Adam soon appeared in the room, as fixed glare was on Jeff from both men.

"What the hell is your problem waking us up at five in the morning?" Randy bellowed, scrambling out of bed.

"I don't have any problem, I woke you two up because you're going to work." Jeff responded.

"What are you talking about?" Adam quipped.

"Since you two assholes decided to order expensive food when we went to dinner, you two are working with me at the cafe until I get my money back." Jeff tossed each of them green aprons, and grinned deviously.

"I don't know what you've been smoking, but I'm not working for you." Adam scoffed, throwing the apron on the ground, Randy followed suit.

"I knew you guys would say something like that." Jeff paused. "That's why I got some of your ex's numbers. Wouldn't it be hilarious if they all showed up here, at the same time?"

"You're bluffing." Randy remarked.

Jeff snorted and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Janice, 287-0907, Gwen 325-"

"Alright. God Dammit. We'll do it! Adam groaned throwing his hands into the air in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: My darlings, there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. Yes. Sad, I know. Expect that tommorrow, bright and early. :[ Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them dearly! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~The Captain  
**


	23. Chapter 23

It was her last day in Chicago, and an emotional one by far. The four of them were at the O'Hare Airport. Dani's face was stained with tears, Jeff, Randy and Adam were fighting not to cry, and kept a solemn expression.

"We are boarding flight A-24 in 5 minutes." The intercom system informed.

"This is it guys." Dani sniffed, another stream of raced down her face. She embraced them all one more time.

"Here Dani, we wanted you to have something, Just don't open it till you get on the plane." Jeff opened a black bag, and took out three horribly wrapped gifts, and a card attached.

"Aw! Guys!" Dani embraced them all again.

"Look at my little princess!" A fragile, old voice came from behind Dani.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dani pummeled her father with hugs and kisses.

"I wanted to see my baby girl before she left for that internship." He smiled.

"How'd you know about-" Dani began.

"I'm the person that got you this whole internship deal. I pulled a few strings and talked to a few people. I wanted you to follow your dreams and achieve your goals." He wore a weary grin.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him tightly, smiling into his chest.

"We are now boarding flight A-24." A woman's voice came through the intercom once again.

Dani bit her lower lip before kissing each man on their cheek before turning and boarding her flight.

Once she was out of sight, Jeff's eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

"It's alright, man." Randy patted Jeff's back reassuringly. They began to turn and leave, but Ric's fragile voice emerged behind them.

"Not so fast, you bastards." He scowled, and waited for the three to turn back around to face him. "I heard about that little ordeal in Las Vegas. Something about my daughter being held captive?"

" I can ex-" Randy began.

"You can't explain a goddamn thing. The real reason I got Danielle that internship is to keep her away from you three. If you ever try pulling my daughter into something like that again, you'll have hell to pay." And with that he left.

* * *

_Dear Dani, _

_All three of us are incredibly proud of you! Sorry about the wrapping on the gifts, none of us are really that great at it. We each wanted to get you something special, we hope you like it. _

_None of us want to see you go, but we want you to move on to bigger and better things._

_Don't lose touch, and remember, we'll always love you Dani._

_Love,_

_Jeff, Adam, and Randy._

As if Dani's tears weren't abundant enough, after reading the letter they wrote her, she was blubbering with an overwhelming tincture of emotions.

Her shaky hands unraveled the wrapping of the first gift from Adam. It was a wooden desk name plate engraved with Ms. Danielle Flair. She grinned, then went on to the next gift. This one was from Jeff, which looked like the best wrapped of the three. She opened it to reveal a picture of the four of them, at Dani's 20th birthday.

It was a surprise party they threw for her, in her brand new apartment. She thought it had been the sweetest thing they'd ever done for her, but these gifts were coming close to second.

The last gift was from Randy, she struggled through the silver wrapping paper and found a red rectangular velvet box. She opened that to reveal a silver necklace, with a small silver pendant of two hearts intertwined.

She gasped, and looked out of her small plane window, searching for her friends somewhere in the airport. She couldn't spot them through the crowd, but glanced down at the gifts in her hands.

"Thanks guys." She sniffed and grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, my darlings, the conclusion to my brain concoction that is Las Vegas Or Bust!**** We have reached the end of this installment, my dear readers, it's horribly sad to admit, but this is the last chapter. I loved loved loved every single review I've recieved and I just wanna say thank you! Your words were my motivation for finishing this brain-child of mine. Stay tuned for the prequel Taboo! Starring Dani, Adam, Randy,Jeff, Matt and Trish Stratus. **

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**Thank you!  
**

**~The Captain  
**


End file.
